


Drowned

by xerox_in_philosophy



Category: Constantine (TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, Exorcisms, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Smoking, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerox_in_philosophy/pseuds/xerox_in_philosophy
Summary: Constantine!AUКуроо - далеко не последний человек в этом мире. Будучи экзорцистом со стажем, он способен справиться с любой нечистью почти без существенного вреда для здоровья и даже сотрудничает с Раем на правах полезной букашки. Ему доверяют расследовать случай, который изначально выходит за рамки нормального, но Тецуро, как истинный альтруист, берется, в процессе узнавая много нового.А Цукишима просто красивый. И много зарабатывает.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	1. I. Куроо. Ангел.

**Author's Note:**

> События работы разворачиваются параллельно событиям сериала (!). Коротко: зло усиливается, поэтому вообще вся сверхъестественная ебень, приобретя небывалую мощь, стремится как можно больше нашкодить, пока в мире царит хаос.   
> Канон константина автором слегка расширен, присутствуют оригинальные женские и мужские персонажи, которые не особо важную роль в сюжете играют. Действия разворачиваются в США.

Ночь лунная и очень приятная, Цукишима сидит на столе прямо напротив распахнутого окна, подогнув под себя одну из своих бесконечно длинных ног. Куроо никогда особо не понимал, что Цукки находил в таких откровенных захолустьях, но он говорит, что в них есть своя романтика. Как будто облезлые стены и крошащийся потолок были лучше дорогущих отелей, которые тот абсолютно точно мог себе позволить и на первых порах предпочитал выбирать.

Цукишима достает сигарету. Он курит тонкие и ментоловые – все то, что Куроо в табаке не признает, предпочитая простые и крепкие. Зажигалка у него подозрительно обычная для любителя десертов позаковыристей и одежды подороже, пластиковая, ярко-оранжевая, будто купленная в одном из магазинов для людей с доходами сильно ниже среднего, да еще и с заедающим колесиком. Куроо же любит свою стальную, пережившую многие его знакомства, ту, что, вполне возможно, переживет еще и его самого в один прекрасный день. На ней неаккуратно выцарапан египетский защитный знак. Зачем – хороший вопрос, но Куроо иногда действовал и более нелогично. Так спокойнее.

Воздух свежий. Куроо становится рядом с Кеем и зажимает свою сигарету со слегка размякшим фильтром между зубами. Фильтр размяк, потому что вчера он попал под ливень, встретившись с не особо приятным в разговоре ангельским полукровкой, и слава Богу, что его не сбросили в воды залива, потому что тогда он лишился бы всей почти полной пачки. Сушить сигареты на древнем обогревателе слишком даже для него. Он понимает, что стоит без штанов, а следовательно, и без зажигалки, только когда хлопает себя по бедру. Цукишима тихо смеется и протягивает свою.

\- Ты красивый, - говорит Куроо и даже не кривит душой. Табак вспыхивает оранжевым, когда он тянет дым в себя.

\- Я знаю.

Цукишима улыбается нечасто. Напротив, почти все время ходит с ужасающе кислой миной, будто он не молодой преуспевающий медиум, а обрюзглый бухгалтер из задыхающегося без прибыли магазинчика на первом этаже этого здания. Хотя, на вкус Куроо, ему ужасно не идет хмуриться.

Цукишима тянет к нему руку, и Куроо выдыхает дым на бледную ладонь. Его немного, он быстро растворяется, но Кей слегка ведет пальцами, цепляя его. На душе спокойно. С их-то работами такие моменты бывают крайне редко, так что очень важно их ценить. Завтра они разойдутся каждый по своим углам: Кей Цукишима пойдет выполнять запросы разношерстной клиентуры – «вызови того, поговори с этим», а Тецуро Куроо продолжит свою перманентную свистопляску, изгоняя всяких демонов и злых духов за три цента и тонны неблагодарности.

\- Спасибо за ночь, - выдыхает он вместе с дымом. Получается немного скомкано, потому что сигарета все еще в зубах, но Кей его, вроде, понимает.

\- Ты когда перестанешь каждый раз благодарить меня? – он звучи выглядит слегка раздраженно, да и выглядит так же. Куроо говорит это каждый раз, когда они занимаются сексом, а Кей каждый раз злится. – Это не одолжение. Прекрати.

\- Разве это не одолжение?

Куроо смеется и цепляет какие-то бумажки со стола, на который опирается бедрами. Цукишима вообще сидит верхом на пергамене древнее всего Нью-Йорка с начертанными защитными знаками и заклинанием на латинском. Обычно он так не делает – до жути аккуратен, даже предъявляет Куроо претензии по поводу невыглаженной рубашки с посеревшим от дорожной пыли воротником, – но после хорошего оргазма он обычно становится... мягче? В колкий взгляд продирается теплота, на губы – улыбка, он начинает говорить приятные вещи, чего больше почти никогда не делает. С Кеем Цукишимой после оргазма Тецуро мог бы остаться надолго и, вполне возможно, даже какое-то время не скучать по своей жуткой работе. Жаль, что оргазм не может быть вечным.

\- Куроо, это нужно нам обоим. - Цукки смотрит на него, как на ребенка, не понимающего элементарных вещей, что слегка забавляет. – Это удобно, так как не требует лишних сил.

\- Дожили, - Куроо театрально вздыхает и откидывается назад, изображая искреннюю душевную травму, - со мной трахаются из-за удобства!

Кей морщится.

\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

Конечно, он понимает. Они друг другу никто, оба готовы умереть и знают, что именно их, скорее всего, убьет. Это освобождает от необходимости волноваться, защищать, тратить нервы на сокрытие правды о роде деятельности или, наоборот, на разговор с несведущим человеком о реальности всякого сверхъестественного дерьма. Просто, быстро, приятно. Идеальный вариант.

Они даже не друзья. Это, наверное, хорошо, потому что дружба требует выполнения своих обязательств, а Куроо вряд ли в состоянии есть с Кеем в каком-нибудь кафе его бесконечные бисквиты и слушать про очередную внучку, которой надо было связаться со злобным дедом из-за наследства. Да и про свои дикие проебы он говорить не готов. Как ни крути, эти взаимоотношения – лучший вариант для них обоих. Никто никому ничего не должен.

Придет ли Цукишима на похороны, когда Куроо все-таки достанут? Очень вряд ли. Даже Кенма, скорее всего, не явится.

Захочет ли Цукишима поговорить с ним после его смерти? Слишком маловероятно, потому что за такое никто не заплатит.

Ну хоть Дайшо не достанет в Аду, и на том спасибо.

Цукишима тушит сигарету в кружке с недопитым кофе и встает. Полы расстегнутой рубашки колышутся от ветра в такт тонким полупрозрачным шторам с небольшой выжженной дырой с обуглившимися краями. Выжгли не они, но явно кто-то, кто курил так же у распахнутого окна.

\- Мне пора, - говорит Кей. Он надевает брюки и озирается в поисках ремня. В каком месте они найдут свою одежду – каждый раз загадка. Благо хоть очки у Цукишимы на месте, а то он начал бы терроризировать Куроо, которому было слишком хорошо рядом со свежим воздухом.

\- Угу, - мямлит в ответ Тецуро. Он достает вторую сигарету с таким же размякшим фильтром. – Кинь мне зажигалку, а?

\- Я оставил на столе.

\- Знал, что я вторую выкурю?

\- Ты всегда это делаешь.

Цукишима стоит посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди, и осматривается исподлобья. Тецуро думает, что он и правда очень красивый.

\- Не можешь найти? Помочь?

\- Хочешь побыстрее от меня избавиться?

\- Да. У меня еще есть дела.

\- Ой ли? – Кей выгибает бровь, смотря Куроо прямо в глаза, но взгляд его и на треть не такой пронзительный из-за почти полной темноты, в которую погружена комната. Лунный свет сглаживает любую остроту.

Тецуро затягивается.

\- Ладно, нет у меня дел, я просто спать хочу.

Цукки кивает. Через минуту он все-таки находит свой ремень, быстро собирается и тормозит у зеркала.

\- Я могу включить свет?

\- В лифте поправишь.

Куроо слышит недовольное цыканье, но свет так и не включается. Неужели о нем заботятся?

Он встает, только когда Цукишима уже стоит в дверях полностью одетый, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь. Прощальный поцелуй – исключительно чтобы посмотреть на его жутко недовольное лицо.

Куроо засыпает почти моментально. У него никогда не было проблем со сном, какой бы кошмар ни творился в жизни, и за это он безумно благодарен своей крепкой психике. Снится обычно какая-то традиционная сюрреалистичная хрень, а просыпается он самостоятельно за четыре минуты до звонка будильника. На часах почти двенадцать.

Он чистит зубы и умывается. Тело ломит от слишком долгого сна в не самой удобной позе, паста на вкус как живая трава, и Куроо зарекается брать первую попавшуюся по акции. Одежда в жутком состоянии, потому что вчера он не удосужился хотя бы повесить ее на полусломанный стул в углу, но он посылает это обстоятельство куда подальше. Если кому-то так важен его внешний вид, пусть отправят наводить марафет и проспонсируют это сами – у Куроо нет ни желания, ни денег. А демонам плевать, красивый он или ну такое.

Делать особо нечего, поэтому он собирается завалиться к Кенме и немного подонимать его расспросами про всякие новые плюхи. Кажется, он говорил что-то про перо святой Терезы Авильской. Едва ли Куроо знает испанский, но штука все равно полезная: если демон не хочет представляться, перо даст его имя.

Когда он выходит из здания в не самом благоприятном районе, вертя на пальце ключи от потрепанной машины, все останавливается. Первая мысль Куроо – развернуться и уйти хоть куда-нибудь, но это, к сожалению, невозможно. Дайшо, ублюдок, со дна его достанет, мертвого или живого, если надо будет. Дама с недовольным лицом и шпицем на поводке по ту сторону улицы, замершая в процессе откидывания челки с лица, - прекрасное олицетворение эмоций Тецуро в тот момент.

Он слышит взмах массивных крыльев за спиной и размышляет, чем будет сегодня питаться. Есть вариант заглянуть в МакДоналдс, но Тецуро сыт по горло местной кухней, потому что последние две недели только и делает, что поглощает пирожки с вишней и чизбургеры. Надо бы купить что-нибудь более адекватное, вроде спагетти, приготовить дома, сварганить к ним какой-нибудь незамысловатый томатный соус и стейк, но так не хочется тратить на это время, когда есть вещи нужнее и интереснее.

\- Мы теперь игнорируем друг друга?

Дайшо как всегда звучит надменно и раздраженно, будто ему жутко не нравится сам факт, что он должен взаимодействовать с Куроо, но приказ начальства есть приказ начальства, каким бы ужасным он ни был, так что он, такой бескорыстный, превозмогает себя ради благой цели и снисходит до такого вот паразита. Тецуро же знает, что Сугуру Дайшо просто ангельский гандон, ни больше ни меньше.

\- Давай ты обидишься на меня и улетишь обратно в свою радужную страну, лап?

Дайшо фыркает. Куроо замечает невдалеке мужчину, уже открывшего рот для бургера, и каплю соуса, замершую в падении, и у него возникает дикое желание съесть уже хоть что-то, потому что он не позавтракал.

\- Да я бы с удовольствием, но не я придумываю правила.

Куроо не спеша оборачивается, слегка раскачиваясь. Дайшо смотрит на него восхитительно недовольно, что странно, хоть и греет душу. Обычно его хранитель (которому Куроо не доверил бы хранить даже свой фикус, будь у него выбор) общался с ним так, будто Тецуро – что-то среднее между пустым местом и собачкой в цирке, которая отбивает носом пластиковые шарики и думает, что делает что-то неебически потрясающее, раз хозяин рад. Представлял Сугуру себя в такой ситуации хозяином или простым наблюдателем – загадка. Но в любом случае, не напускное, а живое раздражение было для него чем-то нетипичным.

\- Твое начальство ненавидит тебя, меня или нас обоих? Ставлю на то, что она ненавидит вообще всех, даже случайный баобаб с Мадагаскара.

Дайшо кривится.

\- А потом ты удивляешься, почему попадешь в Ад. Если продолжишь с таким неуважением относиться к Творцу, она решит, что и Ад для тебя – слишком жирно. Будь моя воля, избавил бы от тебя Вселенную раз и навсегда.

\- Как же хорошо, что Сугуру Дайшо не создал этот мир и ничего в нем не решает! В противном случае, мне кажется, мы жили бы в огромном змеином гнезде размером с планету.

\- Змеи и те приятнее тебя.

Куроо пока слишком хорошо, чтобы вести продолжительную перепалку с Дайшо. У него была отличная ночь, после – прекрасное тихое утро и никаких потрясений. Настроение у него слишком спокойное для этого.

\- Что тебе надо? – Тецуро вздыхает и сам прикидывает варианты. – Причащаться не пойду, исповедоваться тоже. Сан не приму.

\- Да кому ты нужен в церкви? – Сугуру ведет плечом. Куроо замечает, что выглядит он гораздо неувереннее обычного надменного себя, и это сеет в его сознании первые ростки волнения. Он пока не представляет, как стоит относиться к такому, поскольку сталкивается с подобным впервые. – Надо, чтобы ты съездил кое-куда. Там творится какая-то чертовщина, впрочем, обычный твой рабочий день.

Куроо хмыкает.

\- А что тебя тогда так напрягает, если он обычный?

\- Ничего меня не напрягает.

\- Ну конечно.

Глаза щурятся сами собой. Куроо понимает, что выглядит как стереотипный эмоджи подозрения, но что он может с этим поделать, если его хранитель и правда что-то недоговаривает? Так уж вышло, что Рай и его распрекрасные обитатели таким иногда страдают: дают информацию выборочно, а потом их никак нельзя упрекнуть во вранье, ведь фактически они ничего ложного не сказали. Это может быть что-то безобидное, вроде замалчивания числа жертв, не особо влияющего на процесс выявления демона и его изгнания, а может быть и что-то жизненно важное, вроде его имени. Но Дайшо определенно врал насчет того, что его ничего не гложет, вот только он врал об этом Куроо или себе самому? Вечно с ним вопросов больше, чем ответов. Сугуру вообще проблемный. Как, впрочем, и любой обитатель Рая.

Он достает сигарету. Остается их немного, штук пять. Учитывая его скорость потребления табака, хватит этих пяти где-то до конца дня, а значит, по дороге к Кенме или уже после встречи надо заехать в табачный магазин и закупиться. Денег должно хватить на несколько пачек и жвачку.

Щелкает колесико зажигалки.

\- Город Уолштаун, штат Мичиган.

\- Что случилось в Уолштауне? И почему он так называется? Его основал кто-то из Уэльса?

\- Я похож на ангельскую википедию? Понятия не имею, почему он так называется.

\- Мне достался самый бесполезный ангел.

Дайшо показывает ему язык, становясь больше похожим на себя.

\- Ты хочешь услышать, что там произошло?

\- Разумеется. В противном случае я просто туда не поеду.

\- Умер охранник местного магазинчика, пожилой и не самый приятный человек.

\- Старики постоянно умирают, на то они и старики, лап.

\- Мы не смогли его забрать.

\- Прости?..

Куроо выпрямляется и смотрит на Дайшо, на этот раз внимательно. Такого не может быть. Нет, может, конечно, но это всегда значит, что творится какая-то чертовщина и что-то или не подпускает к умершему ангелов, или не отпускает их уже с душой. Но что-то там точно есть.

\- Ангел, посланный за душой, не вернулся. Связи с ним нет.

Тецуро затягивается в последний раз и делает рукой жест, призывающий подождать, пока он добежит до ближайшей мусорки и вернется, на что Сугуру закатывает глаза. Куроо не собирается быть свиньей только потому, что Дайшо не хочет ждать лишнюю минуту, так что он стойко игнорирует этот акт недовольства.

\- Ангельское радио барахлит?

\- Оно выключилось. Его просто нет.

Куроо завороженно смотрит на стаканчик кофе, стоящий на выступе рядом с мужчиной с прижатой к уху телефонной трубкой и застывший в падении, и не может отказать себе в соблазне ткнуть в него пальцем. Стаканчик падает моментально, пятно расползается по брюкам Тецуро. Сугуру цыкает так громко, что этим звуком можно убивать.

\- Техподдержку вызывать не пробовали? – Куроо начинает тереть ткань пальцами, но пятно въедается лишь сильнее, а Дайшо своим недовольным взглядом совсем не помогает ситуации. Тецуро стоит к нему боком, но чувствует этот яд кожей, как какой-нибудь газ, поражающий именно эпителий.

\- Этим я и занимаюсь.

\- То есть я теперь ангельское айти?

\- Ты невыносимый идиот, так что тебя не жалко.

Плюнув наконец на окончательно испорченные брюки, к которым поверх кофе пристала еще и дорожная пыль, Тецуро возвращается на свое место напротив ангела. Дайшо выгибает бровь, и это провоцирует желание выбить ему пару зубов. Не то чтобы Куроо особо конфликтный или без ума от насилия и всего, что с ним связано, на конкретно этот ангел взывает к самым темным глубинам его души.

\- Ладно. – Он разводит руки в стороны и улыбается. – Я съезжу. Добавите это в мою копилку хорошего мальчика?

\- Не моя компетенция.

\- Все еще самый бесполезный ангел.

Последнюю реплику Куроо говорит уже резко отмеревшему воздуху. Мужчина рядом со стаканом кофе недоуменно смотрит на то, что от него осталось, парень с бургером не успевает поймать каплю соуса и матерится, шпиц пронзительно тявкает, а его хозяйка только больше кривит лицо, убрав наконец челку. А вот Куроо, судя по всему, выглядит так, будто только что увлеченно говорил с подъездной дверью. Он вздыхает. День испорчен. Хотя не то чтобы у него был хоть один хороший день.

В такси он полчаса слушает рассуждения о политической повестке, голодных детях в детсадах и попсу отвратительного качества с какими-то восточными мотивами. Куроо не разбирается ровным счетом ни в чем из перечисленного, но что-то подсказывает, что ему знатно проехались по мозгам, потому что когда он выходит из машины, то чувствует себя еще более уставшим и разбитым, чем после разговора с Дайшо. Погода стремительно портится. Нью-Йорк не самый южный город, конечно, но и постоянные дожди порядком достали за последние две недели.

Кенма встречает с недовольным выражением на лице, завернутый в одеяло по давно отросшие темные корни. Кенма всегда выглядит недовольным, когда Куроо приходит, но тот-то знает, что это напускное и Кенма очень рад его видеть. Всегда был и всегда будет. Тецуро знает, потому что каждый раз испытывает то же самое.

Квартира Кенмы завалена книгами – башни из них, Куроо ручается, скоро дотянутся до потолка. Каждый раз, стоит ему сюда прийти, какая-нибудь стопка падает, один раз даже книжка по низшим демонам опрокинула банку с пивом и полностью им пропиталась. Кенма тогда только отряхнул ее, скептично пролистал страницы и кинул сушиться на батарею. Яку ненавидит его небрежность по отношению к такому «ценному интеллектуальному наследию» и все намеревается ограбить посреди ночи, дабы спасти наследие. Едва ли ему удастся обойти всю защиту, над которой Куроо корпел последние лет пять, каждый раз добавляя навороты повыебистее, если он все же вдруг попытается.

В остальном помещение едва ли можно назвать выдающимся: однотонные стены, покрытые краской, а не обоями, необходимый минимум мебели, небольшой уголок юного геймера вокруг массивного ноутбука, заставленный по периметру все теми же книгами, и бесконечное число коробок всех размеров и цветов. Эти коробки никогда не задерживаются у Кенмы надолго – на каждый его товар очень быстро находится покупатель, потому что Кенма никогда не продает низкокачественное или ненужное. Экзорцисты, полукровки, нечисть, ведьмы, вуду-колдуны, шаманы, прочие обиженные судьбой этого мира – покупателей у Кенмы много, и все со своими запросами и причудами. Но это, в принципе, нормальная картина для занятого в подобной сфере. У Цукишимы, Тецуро уверен, клиентура еще поинтереснее будет. Это главное правило их мира: открываешь бизнес, связанный со сверхъестественным, - готовься взаимодействовать с дрянью всех мастей.

Коробки быстро исчезают, но моментально заменяются новыми, ведь Кенма вкалывает как проклятый. Его образование логиста очень помогает в этом сложном и опасном бизнесе. Куроо на правах друга детства, выживающего чудом господним, не иначе, все это великолепие достается приоритетно и со скидкой. Хотя даже на предметы со сниженной ценой Тецуро частенько не хватает денег, но таков уж удел альтруиста, гоняющего бесов на чистом энтузиазме.

\- Ты рано, - говорит Кенма, падая в свой угол, и почти теряется за бумажно-картонными башнями. – Я ждал тебя только через пару часов.

\- Но я же тебя не разбудил?

Куроо тщательно вытирает ноги, не желая пачкать и без того не эталонно чистую квартиру. Кенма не прибегает к услугам клининговых компаний, боясь за сохранность информации о роде своей деятельности, а сам убираться не считает нужным, пока куски пыли не начнут закрывать обзор.

\- Ну, это как посмотреть. Я не спал в общепринятом плане, но и не чувствую себя бодрым настолько, чтобы мог сказать, что все-таки проснулся.

Куроо многозначно кивает и еле слышно вздыхает.

\- Кофе?

\- Кофе.

Приготовление кофе – искусство, которым Тецуро Куроо не владеет. Напиток выходит у него катастрофой гурмана: гуща будто отдельно от всего остального напитка, почти безвкусная вода мутно-коричневого цвета на полчашки, а между – что-то, похожее на кофе, но совсем слабо. Может, он недостаточно молотого кладет в джезву, может, напротив, слишком много или еще какие ошибки идиотов совершает, но растворимый кофе на вкус все равно хуже, чем это, так что жить можно. Вот только Кенма постоянно жалуется на чуть горьковатую воду вместо обещанного, а Цукишима вообще не пускает Куроо к плите в те редкие ночи, когда остается после секса. Сам Тецуро себя недоразумением такого масштаба не считает, но людям вокруг, наверное, виднее.

В этот раз кофе снова получается средней паршивости, но Кенма ничего не говорит. Куроо решает, что тот и правда пока не до конца проснулся.

\- Есть что-нибудь для меня? – спрашивает Куроо, открывая каждый шкаф на кухне по очереди в поисках хоть чего-то более-менее съедобного, что не печенье. Кенма частенько забывает поесть, и тогда на помощь в теории должен прийти Тецуро, но на деле тот постоянно работает и возможности следить за питанием друга нет.

\- Вроде того. - Кенма сидит за столом с телефоном в руках и сосредоточенно набирает текст, что совершенно не мешает общаться с Куроо абсолютно непринужденно. Магия. – Есть вода прямиком из Иордана.

Куроо вздыхает.

\- Это добро можно купить в любом ларьке с криво приклеенным крестиком около названия.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что там оригинал? Там продают профильтрованную воду из ближайшей лужи.

\- И я не пользуюсь водными пистолетами.

\- Что ж, - Кенма все еще не отводит глаз от экрана, а Куроо наоборот смотрит на него очень внимательно, - может, тебе стоило бы. Эффект как от кислоты, если верить описаниям очевидцев.

\- Предлагаешь мне устраивать демонам пляжные вечеринки?

Кенма многозначительно молчит, а потом снова начинает что-то печатать.

\- Лучшее, что я могу сейчас предложить. Ватикан не дает ничего серьезного ни за какие деньги, а для всякой шумерской магии мы живем чересчур далеко. Это надо ехать на Ближний Восток и на месте разбираться, а у меня нет на такие приключения ни сил, ни средств.

Куроо вздыхает и выуживает из холодильника яйца, скептически их обнюхивая. С Кенмы станется держать в холодильнике просрочку: если что-то в доме портится, тот просто съедает другое. Но с яйцами, вроде, все нормально, так что Куроо тянется за большой сковородой, которую его невысокий друг держит высоковато даже для Куроо, ростом явно превосходящего средний показатель по стране. «Говнюк дает самому себе повод не питаться нормально», - думает Тецуро, выливая на сковороду ударную дозу масла, чтобы точно не иметь дело с отскабливанием пригоревшей пищи.

Готовит он в гордой тишине, нарушаемой только звуками сенсорной клавиатуры Кенмы. Тецуро ненапряжно рядом с ним, даже если оба молчат. Они никогда много не разговаривали, понимая друг друга без слов. Зачем слова, если и так все ясно? Лишняя трата дыхания.

\- У меня есть еще кое-что, но ты должен мне пообещать, что будешь с этим осторожен, Куро, - голос Кенмы звучит так неожиданно, что Тецуро роняет лопатку в уже почти готовую яичницу и матерится. – Лоза с креста святой Нины.

\- А что с ней? – Куроо хватает лопатку, пока та не нагрелась слишком сильно, и проверяет яичницу на целостность.

\- Помогает в обрядах экзорцизма, ты знаешь, но высок риск задушить одержимого.

\- Ее что, обязательно на шею накидывать?

Запах стоит просто прекрасный, и Тецуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать есть прямо со сковородки. Живот сводит от голода, а рот наполняют слюни. В последний раз он ел вчера в четыре часа дня, прямо накануне встречи с Цукишимой, а потом поесть как-то уже не было желания. Нет, мелькала мысль сходить в круглосуточный и купить что-то на утро часа в три пополуночи, но он отмахнулся от нее и ушел обратно под одеяло. Кромешный идиот.

\- Не обязательно на шею, но обязательно на голую кожу. Шея просто самый доступный такой участок кожи. Летальных исходов очень много, Куро.

Кенма поднимает на него взгляд, и Куроо хочется верить, что это из-за него и его прекрасности, а не потому что в руках еда. Выглядит друг и правда сконфуженно и взволнованно.

\- Не волнуйся, - Тецуро улыбается расслабленно и уверенно, ставя перед Кенмой тарелку, - я знаю меру. Я не собираюсь убивать одержимых, сам на их месте бывал.

Кенма закусывает губу и кивает, осторожно беря вилку. Тецуро садится с другой стороны совсем маленького стола, изрядно потрепанного временем и, кажется, доставшегося Кенме уже с этой квартирой.

Едят они опять-таки в полной тишине, и Куроо чувствует, как с каждой секундой напряжение отпускает окончательно. Он и не думал, что был так взвинчен в последние несколько часов. Это все Дайшо с его городами, которым судя по названию место в какой-нибудь Англии, но никак не в штате Мичиган. Вообще северные штаты не самое любимое место Куроо, хоть он и живет в одном из них. При всем восхищении местной природой, он лучше потеряется в пустыне Невады, чем в бесконечных лесах того же Мичигана. У лесов есть одно свойство, которое делает их просто отвратительнейшим местом для времяпрепровождения: пространство там не просматривается на большие расстояния, а если точнее, иногда можно не увидеть что-то за соседним деревом. По ним тяжело передвигаться – они непредсказуемые. Да, лучше уж пустыня. А еще эта бесконечная плохая погода почти круглый год.

Доедают они все в той же тишине.

\- Глянь, что за Уолштаун, пока я посуду мою, а? – Куроо хватает обе тарелки и идет к раковине, в которой уже стоит приличная стопка изо всяких кружек, блюдец, ложек-вилок и даже заварника. У Тецуро возникает мысль, что Кенма, говнюк такой, принципиально не моет посуду до его появления, потому что уверен: в прошлый раз, уходя, видел, как тот потягивал кофе вон из той кружки с мультяшным зайцем. Это было полторы недели назад.

Кенма кивает и уходит в свой компьютерный уголок. Если кто и может найти в сети необходимую информацию о сверхъестественном пиздеце, то это он. Куроо всегда заканчивает на сайтах потомственных цыганских ведьм, гадающих, видимо, но номеру кредитки клиента, хоть и знает, как на самом деле опасна потомственная магия и тем более как она, блять, на самом деле выглядит. Он понятия не имеет, где из раза в раз сворачивает не туда, и предпочитает вообще не иметь дел с Интернетом, если это не заказ еды или отзывы об очередной химчистке. А что? Кровь низших демонов отстирывать как-то надо, она вообще-то ядовита.

Когда он заканчивает, Кенма уже ждет в дверях со своим огромным ноутбуком в руках, и как он не падает под весом этой махины – хороший вопрос.

\- Если не считать проблем со связью, это обычный город, - говорит он. – Но эти самые проблемы очень странные. Город просто отрубило от внешнего мира, провайдеры не знают, что там такое. Интернет и телефон бесполезны, только почта работает, благо что не голубиная. Родственники местных жителей из других городов пытаются поднять скандал, а те не могут даже жалобу подать из-за проблем.

Куроо ставит последнюю тарелку сушиться и прислоняется к кухонной тумбе, задумчиво путая пальцами и без того отвратительную прическу.

\- Дайшо говорил что-то такое. У них ангельское радио отрубило на территории города. Не думал, что это коснулось еще и человеческих коммуникаций.

\- Коснулось.

Тецуро кивает, но все еще не совсем понимает, что это должно значить. Таких совпадений быть не может – это факт. Но о чем это говорит? Это определенно что-то нечеловеческое. Демон? Ведьма? Вполне возможно, неаккуратные люди задели что-то не то в лесу, и местный хозяин решил отомстить, закинув их обратно в Средневековье. Духи могут быть противными, если не знать, как вести с ними диалог.

\- А электричество на месте?

\- На месте. В том-то и странность. Внутри города все работает отлично, электричество на месте, внутренние телефонные линии, не предусматривающие, судя по всему, спутник как посредника, тоже в порядке. Стоит попытаться позвонить за его пределы – все попросту рубит. Странное дело.

\- Окей. - Куроо хлопает в ладоши, возвращая на лицо привычную безмятежность. – Еще что-то?

\- Нет, это все странности.

\- Дайшо говорил что-то про охранника, умершего недавно.

\- Видел. - Кенма ставит ноутбук на кухонный стол и присаживается следом. Куроо становится за его плечом, заглядывая в экран, на котором открывается pdf-файл с некрологом. – Ничего необычного, стандартная смерть по естественным причинам. Умер у себя в кровати ночью. Что-то стряслось?

\- Его не смогли забрать.

Кенма изворачивается в явно не самой приятной позе, чтобы глянуть на Куроо, и тот вполне может понять такую реакцию. Если то, что засело в Уолштауне, помешало работе райской выверенной до малейшего поворота головы машине работать, это не шутки. За Тецуро волнуются. Это не то чтобы новинка, у него есть друзья, переживающие за его безопасность, но ни Кенма, ни Яку, ни тем более Цукишима обычно не показывают свое беспокойство так явно. Двое последних скорее назовут Куроо сумасшедшим идиотом-суицидником, а первый тактично промолчит и досадно поправит волосы, кое-как убранные в хвост.

\- Куро, ты уверен? Это не шутки.

Голова Кенмы начинает слегка трястись от напряжения – ему тяжело смотреть на Куроо, извернувшись вот так, поэтому тот позволяет себе аккуратно повернуть его обратно к экрану, при этом успокаивающе улыбнувшись.

\- Уверен. Когда моя работа вообще была шуткой?

Уходя от Кенмы с литром воды, загруженной головой и чудо-лозой, Куроо просит его передать Яку, что он не будет выходить на связь не потому, что фантастический мудак, игнорирующий тех, кто о нем заботится. Часы говорят, что уже два, и это безумно несправедливо, так как встал он сегодня очень рано.

Все его приобретения летят на пассажирское сидение старой Тойоты, а руки непроизвольно тянутся к проигрывателю. Куроо не послушал за сегодня ни одной песни, и ему это категорически не нравится, потому что музыка вообще-то заменяет ему кровь. Цукишима говорит, что и мозг она ему заменяет, но Цукишима и сам из дома не выходит без своих _беспроводных_ наушников. И Цукки никогда не отвечал на вопросы Куроо о своем музыкальном вкусе, сколько бы тот ни спрашивал, из чего Тецуро сделал вывод, что вкусы у них чем-то похожи и Кей просто не хочет это спалить из стеснения. Вывод, конечно, притянут за уши, но душу греет больше, чем недоверие даже в таком плевом вопросе.

Неповторимый голос Джерарда Уэя орет _Party_ _Poison_ из некачественных колонок так громко, что у неподготовленного слушателя могут отвалиться уши, а Куроо выруливает с парковки у дома Кенмы. Он старается думать о новом деле, но получается плохо. Во-первых, он не может надумать ничего дельного с таким небольшим объемом информации – надо прибыть на место и уже там разбираться со всем этим инфернальным дерьмом. Во-вторых, его мысли вечно съезжают в болото с гордым именем Цукишимы Кея на покосившей табличке, наполовину погрязшей в пучине. Тецуро решает, что было бы неплохо позвонить ему, пока есть возможность, и предупредить о своем грядущем временном исчезновении с радаров. Не то чтобы он думает, что Цукишима будет его искать сразу после того, как они хорошо провели одну ночь, обычно они делают перерыв минимум недели на две, но он, наверное, надеется на что-то такое.

Когда он приезжает домой, то подпевает уже другой песне, забирая из машины все, что оттуда могут украсть. Конечно, бедная Тойота сплошь обрисована разной степени паршивости защитными знаками и обвешана всякой противодемонической херью, но это не особо спасает от горе-гангстеров, почему-то считающих, что по ночам в ней можно найти золотой запас Штатов, если взломать дверь как можно более небрежно. Коли бы это было так, Куроо первым пошел бы с ломом на страдалицу.

Куроо поет себе под нос слова – _I_ _’_ _m_ _unbelievable_ _,_ _yeah_ _,_ _I_ _’_ _m_ _undefeatable_ _,_ _yeah_ _,_ \- и набирает номер Цукишимы одной рукой, другой придерживая пакет со всякой хренью, которую он наспех туда накидал.

\- Цукишима, - отвечает Кей, когда Куроо пытается открыть себе дверь ногой и чуть не крякает от напряжения. – Слушаю.

\- Цукки, детка. - на том конце слышится усталый вздох.

\- Сколько раз я просил...

\- Да-да, не называть тебя деткой. Я помню, детка.

Повисает молчание, а Куроо ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень весело. Раздражать Цукишиму всегда весело, потому что он непередаваемо прекрасен, когда злится. И когда не злится, тоже прекрасен.

\- Ты невыносим, почему я вообще с тобой контактирую?

\- Потому что я великолепен. - Куроо тыкает на кнопку вызова лифта, изворачиваясь при этом в какую-то неведомую загогулину и прижимая телефон к уху настолько плотно, что точно останется красный след. – У меня есть небольшой анонс.

\- Я не поеду с тобой куда бы то ни было. Мне хватило прошлого раза.

\- Да брось! – Тецуро так возмущается, что почти роняет пакет. – Было весело!

\- Наблюдать за твоими попытками повторить заклинания сибирских шаманов, обмазавшись кровью козла и не попадая в ритм во время игры на бубне, не весело.

\- Ты не умеешь веселиться.

Куроо заходит в лифт и предупреждает об этом Цукишиму. Связь у них в доме вообще ни к черту, а в лифте имеет свойство пропадать совершенно. Что самое интересное, интернет везде работает нормально. Вот они – современные приоритеты.

\- Итак, - возвращается он, когда вставляет ключ в скважину. Удивительно, но Цукки и правда все это время оставался на линии. – Я уезжаю. Пока не знаю, на сколько дней. Связи не будет.

Цукишима недовольно цыкает.

\- Ты на Аляску собрался?

\- Нет, в Мичиган.

\- На озера связь не завезли?

\- Это ты мне так говоришь, что будешь скучать?

\- Это я так не понимаю, в какую такую глушь ты собрался.

\- Лесную, лап. – Куроо распахивает дверь и кидает пакет на стул, под которым находится склад обуви разных мастей. – Фишка как раз в отсутствии связи. Мне надо понять, что там такое и как это починить.

\- Не знал, что ты подрабатываешь техническим специалистом в свободное время.

\- Я тоже не знал.

Куроо пытается выпутаться из плаща так, чтобы не отрываться от телефона, и в итоге просто машет руками. Из туалета слышится активное шарканье, а потом показывается безразличная кошачья морда, вслед за которой подтягивается и тело. Морда смотрит на Куроо как на идиота и блаженно зевает.

\- Ты позвонил мне, чтобы сказать вот это?

\- Цукки! – Тецуро почти пищит от возмущения. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце своим безразличием! А если я умру?

\- Я заберу твое тело и кремирую согласно завещанию.

\- А если пропаду без вести?

Кошка, посмотрев на хозяина еще какое-то время, подходит и начинает тереться о его ноги, и Тецуро не остается ничего, кроме как погладить это наглое пушистое недоразумение. Недоразумение мурчит в ответ, как трактор.

\- Я не буду тебя искать, Куроо, прекращай ребячество.

\- Даже не расстроишься?

\- Куроо.

Тецуро вздыхает. Ну ладно, не больно-то и нужна ему нежность, они же все-таки не в отношениях. Кому вообще нужны пустые фразы заботы, повторяющиеся из раза в раз, только разными ртами, если они под собой не имеют никаких оснований? Цукишима с ним хотя бы честен.

Телефонный разговор длится еще какое-то время, потом Куроо кормит кошку. Тринити – достаточно спонтанное приобретение, доставшееся ему от одного монастыря, вернее, настоятельницы, которая очень хотела видеть его в сане священника, но умерла, так и не дожив до этого момента. Куроо еще в самом начале карьеры понял, что сан ему не нужен ни при каких обстоятельствах, как бы тяжко ему ни было. Это буквально рабство, а свобода – одна из главных его ценностей. Тринити – трехцветная гетерохромная наглая мордашка с бесконечным запасом обаяния, и она гораздо чаще видит Яку, у которого есть ключи от этой квартиры, чем своего хозяина. И любит она Яку гораздо больше.

Хотя любой, кто знаком с ними двумя, полюбил бы Яку гораздо больше – в этом Тецуро ее не винит.

Ближе к вечеру Куроо откупоривает красное сухое, ждавшее своего часа где-то месяц, и садится под огромным неоновым фламинго, почему-то голубым. Он снимает небольшую квартиру-студию, стильно отделанную под кирпич (несложно догадаться, кому просто было влом выбирать обои и даже цвет краски) и не изобилующую мебелью. Сколько бы Куроо ни ругал Кенму за небрежность, в этом они слишком похожи. А вот неоновая птица – это очень странная история. Тут когда-то очень много времени проводил один вампир, собутыльник просто прекрасный – рассказывал истории про чартистов из Англии начала девятнадцатого века, будучи очевидцем тех событий, и не только, - но человек вообще-то так себе, хоть и приятный в общении. Однажды Куроо проснулся холодным декабрьским утром и обнаружил эту штуку у себя рядом с кроватью. Джонатан тогда сказал: «Меня заебал этот снег, хочу лета», - и они потратили два дня, чтобы подключить этот ужас.

Джонатан давно перебрался куда-то в восточную Европу, а голубой фламинго и по сей день торчит у Куроо в квартире абсолютно лишним, но таким родным элементом ебанутого дизайна.

Утром Куроо, подготовив вообще все, что только может пригодиться, от зубной щетки с пастой и до внушительных размеров дробовика, стартует в город без связи. Дорога занимает, если верить навигатору, шестнадцать часов, и Куроо приходится ночевать в каком-то мотеле посреди полнейшего ничего с парой домиков вдоль дороги.

Сам Уолштаун встречает его атмосферой... нормальности? Обычно интуиция Куроо вопит, что в городе происходит что-то жуткое. Это будто чувствуется в воздухе напряжением, не свойственным местам, в которых все идет своим чередом. Уж Куроо ли не знать, что природа – далеко не мертвый уличный интерьер, а живой организм, в котором все элементы функционируют правильно. Как только случается сверхъестественная ебень, процессы нарушаются, и это при желании может заметить любой, стоит лишь прислушаться к своим ощущениям.

Природа Уолштауна говорит ему, что внутри ничего не происходит, и это – первая замеченная им странность, ведь Куроо знает, что это не так.

Он глушит все того же Джерарда Уэя, орущего припев _The_ _Sharpest_ _Lives_ , только когда достигает первых небольших домиков на окраине города. Уолштаун в меру солнечный, через приоткрытое окно доносится запах приготовленного на гриле мяса и детский смех, не особо громкий, наверное, потому что детей не так много. Участки ухоженные, на одном из них, спрятавшись под сенью беседки, прикорнула пожилая женщина с газетой в руках. Куроо едет медленно, жадно осматриваясь по сторонам в попытках найти хоть что-то подозрительное. Разумеется, он и не надеялся, что Уолштаун преподнесет ему все свои секреты на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой, но хоть что-то же должно быть. Где всякие сайлентхилловские туманы? Покосившиеся старые здания? Опустевшие дома? Это все дикие клише из ужастиков, но чаще всего хоть что-то из этого присутствует. Люди, сколько бы ни считали себя явлением вне природы, все еще полностью от нее зависимы и чувствуют ее настроение, поэтому оставляют неблагоприятные места, а тут – на тебе! – все так, будто он приехал в самый счастливый город Америки.

В центре его встречают аж две церкви, одна побольше, вторая – поменьше, смотрящие папертями друг на друга. Просто чудесно, думает Куроо, у него тут намечается весьма религиозное население. С религиозными одновременно и просто, и сложно до умопомрачения. Их как раз плюнуть убедить в наличии демона и склонить к какому-никакому содействию, но работать с ними есть сущий ад. Верующие готовы линчевать всех направо и налево и устраивать кровавые бойни вроде Варфоломеевской ночи - им только покажи, кого на вилы подымать. Еще и самого Куроо захватят за компанию.

Он добирается до дома, о посуточной аренде которого договорился накануне, встретившись с арендодателем в соседнем городе. Не то чтобы ему очень нужен большой дом с двумя спальнями и тремя ванными, но он как-то не смог найти в Интернете жилье попрактичнее без помощи Кенмы, а того дергать не особо хотелось. Не после того, что он и так уже сделал для Куроо.

Дом стандартный до невозможности. Архитектура ничем не примечательна, дешевый сайдинг режет глаз, дворик простой и отличается разве что неухоженным газоном. Радует только то, что дом сдается за бесценок, судя по всему, из-за проблем со связью. Арендодатель обмолвился о них всего раз, нервно почесывая запястье, и, когда Куроо сказал, что это не напрягает, выдохнул с таким облегчением, будто ему объявили, что после жаркой оргии без защиты у него нет венерических заболеваний. Ну и ладно, думает Тецуро, зато можно не париться о конспирации и раскладывать все свои девайсы прямо в гостиной, а еще расхаживать по той же гостиной с голым задом.

Наспех перекусив купленной по дороге пиццей для микроволновки и оставив машину в гараже, Куроо выходит осматривать город. Проблема маленьких городов в том, что все друг друга знают и живут своеобразной соседской коммуной, воспринимая чужаков в штыки. Такие места, как Уолштаун, неприветливы, разговорить местных все равно что перетаскать несколько булыжников весом в пару тонн на своем больном горбу. Когда Куроо работал в таких городах, он всегда начинал с баров, но и там все двояко: он никогда не знал, нарвется на агрессию или пьяные откровения. Каждый раз загадка.

В этот раз он решил начать с поиска подростков. Как правило, молодежь в таких городах сговорчивее детей и взрослых вместе взятых, особенно если Куроо не забывает упомянуть, что он прибыл из Нью-Йорка. Найти их несложно. Они всегда думают, что отлично конспирируются, выпивая в безлюдных местах вроде кладбищ или заброшенных недостроев, но на деле логика их поведения элементарная.

Он не спеша прогуливается по улицам города, осматривая фасады зданий. Бесконечный частный сектор прерывается только парой небольших лавок и хозяйственным магазином, а в конце улицы одиноко стоит кафешка из 1950-х. Романтика, ничего не скажешь. Стоя напротив нее, Куроо задается вопросом, насколько сильно Цукишима захотел бы его избить, если бы тот пригласил его сюда на свидание. Нет, насколько сильно Цукки захотел бы его избить, если бы тот в принципе пригласил его на свидание.

Куроо, все еще смотря на эти двери прямиком из прошлого, снова вдыхает полной грудью, силясь почувствовать опасность. Ничего. Запах клубники и кофе.

Он плюет на асфальт и только потом понимает, что свинячит в чужом городе, а это нехорошо. Хочется закурить, но он оставил сигареты в доме, чтобы ненароком не испортить кому-нибудь впечатление. Пока он спускался до кафе, на него уже пару раз криво глянули случайные прохожие, и ему не хотелось бы вызывать еще больше неприязни. Он даже вылил на себя приличное количество не самого ширпотребного одеколона – подарок Яку.

Он разворачивается, задерживая взгляд на здании еще немного. Оно его цепляет, и Куроо ничего не может с собой поделать. Может, он стареет, если ему начинает нравиться посредственность прямиком из прошлого, которую давно пора отправить на свалку.

В городе всего три улицы. Первая – та, которая с церквями и средней привлекательности домиками, вторая – с домами побогаче, третья – с покосившимися зданиями, которые давно надо бы снести, вперемешку с мелькающими редко средненькими, будто сбежавшими из первой улицы. Вторая улица одним своим концом выходит к кафе, а другим – к огромному по меркам Уолштауна поместью. Куроо предполагает, что это дом мэра или еще какой шишки, но спросить пока что некого. На третью улицу попасть можно только с помощью небольших переулков, соединяющих ее и вторую, и на ней же располагается непростительно маленькое здание местной полиции, что достаточно символично. Магазинчики возникают между домами стихийно и выглядят так, будто раньше были лишь пристройками на частных территориях для самостоятельной торговли. Ассортимент небольшой, но, судя по всему, жители Уолштауна жить не могут без чая, потому что у них есть внушительных размеров чайная лавка в самом богатом «районе» города.

Куроо также находит продуктовый и бар в конце третьей улицы. Бар старый и явно не видавший хотя бы небольшого ремонта, но выделяющийся на общем фоне своей ирландской тематикой со всеми этими четырехлистными клеверами, старыми металлическими вывесками и двустворчатой дверью, которая ему не особо-то и нужна, учитывая размеры. Смотря на него, Тецуро все больше убеждается, что Уолштаун ошибся страной и ему бы куда-нибудь в глушь Великобритании. Бар (паб?) пока закрыт, и по отсутствию информации о часах работы Куроо понимает, что график там явно произвольный.

Он собирается возвращаться обратно на первую улицу, когда слышит несдержанный, громкий смех невдалеке и улыбается. Он нашел, что искал. Куроо заворачивает за ближайший просевший от времени дом по еле видной тропинке и оказывается в небольшом полукруглом закутке со сваленными строительными материалами. Место пестрит размякшими досками, уже начавшими подгнивать, свалена в кучу арматура, произвольными фигурами наставлены шлакоблоки, на которых сидит небольшая группа подростков. Чуть поодаль стоит молодая женщина, явно старше остальной компании, и все смотрят на Куроо недовольно и испуганно.

\- Привет! – Куроо пытается подарить им самую обворожительную улыбку в своем арсенале, но, кажется, пока у него не особо выходит расположить компанию к себе. Но это пока. – Я услышал вас с улицы и решил, что пообщаться с вами будет неплохой идеей.

Он неопределенно машет в сторону третьей улицы, а один из подростков, явно самый смелый, встает и складывает руки на груди.

\- Вы кто?

\- Как грубо! – Куроо улыбается так, что у него почти трескается лицо от усилий, на ходу подбирая слова, чтобы они звучали максимально естественно. – Я только переехал сюда, знакомлюсь с городом. А городок у вас не самый приветливый, да?

Парень все еще смотрит скептически, но тут за его спиной подскакивает девушка, совсем миниатюрная шатенка, и толкает его в бок.

\- Простите Брюса, он и правда грубоват, - она хихикает, а парень фыркает, но расслабляется. – Я Джейн. Городок у нас и правда не самый доброжелательный, но душевный, если узнать его получше.

\- Я Тецуро, - Куроо звучит уже не так натянуто. Он любит дружелюбных, светлых людей, у которых хватает тепла на себя и на всех окружающих. – Я бы с удовольствием узнал его лучше, но мне понадобятся помощники, вот я и решил представиться.

\- О, а вы откуда-то из Азии к нам?

Джейн подлетает к нему чуть ближе и улыбается так искренне, что Куроо просто не может не ответить ей тем же. Она и правда очень маленькая, ростом чуть больше полутора метров, не особо яркая внешне, но есть в ней эта искра задора, заразительная, как грипп.

\- Нет, я американец, лап. Этнически японец, но родился и вырос тут.

\- А откуда вы тогда?

А еще эта живая любознательность. Да, Куроо приятно с ней общаться.

\- Я из Нью-Йорка. Вырос не там, но последний десяток лет там провел.

\- И что же человек из Нью-Йорка забыл в нашей недружелюбной глуши? – Брюс говорит насупленно, явно не доверяя Куроо. В принципе, окажись Тецуро на его месте, занимался бы тем же самым, но не так очевидно. Парень же как раскрытая книга.

\- Надоел большой город. – Куроо замечает дешевый слабый алкоголь, стоящий все на тех же шлакоблоках, оприходованный наполовину и больше. Что подростки Нью-Йорка, что подростки Уолштауна ведут себя одинаково, познавая мир и бросая ему вызов одними и теми же методами. – Он, знаете, давит на человека. Эти огромные трущобы, толпы, в которых легко потеряться как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Выматывает. Хочется отдохнуть.

\- А не староваты вы для переезда? – вступает еще одна девушка, которая до этого молчала. У нее светлые волосы, яркий макияж и модные нынче круглые очки. Куроо уверен, она еще и в Твиттере сидит, а внезапное отсутствие Интернета ударило по ней сильнее всего.

\- Эй! – он смеется, но не возмущается. Ясное дело, для подростков он и правда выглядит стариком. – Мне всего тридцать! Я, кстати, считаюсь молодежью.

\- А выглядите на все сорок, - незнакомка смеется в ответ, а Куроо делает вид, что недоволен этой фразой. – Я Оливия.

\- Приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно.

\- Брюс, - выплевывает парень. Он тоже не особо примечателен, и Куроо точно не обратил бы на него внимания в толпе: средний рост, массивный нос, неухоженные брови и просто отвратительная провинциальная стрижка, явно сделанная тетей в ванной.

Компания более чем обычная, если не считать дамы, имени которой Тецуро до сих пор не узнал. Блондинка с огромными глазами и полной прострацией на лице, в длинном темном плаще и черных джинсах, она смотрела на него в упор все это время и продолжает это делать до сих пор. Куроо не уверен, но ощущение такое, будто она видит его насквозь, знает уже всю подноготную и собирается узнать еще больше, залезть глубже, чем когда-либо залезал сам Тецуро.

\- Это Агнесс, - Джейн машет рукой в ее сторону и дарит ей же выражение лица, полное слепого восхищения. – Она тоже тут недавно. Не самая разговорчивая, но с ней приятно.

\- Я понял.

Куроо жмет руку Брюсу, ребята предлагают выпить, но он наотрез отказывается. У него в планах побывать сегодня в метном баре, так что ему не особо хочется портить себе вкус планируемого хорошего алкоголя дешевым пивом с кучей добавок вроде вишни или, прости господи, груши. Разговор течет своим чередом. Как Куроо и предполагал, спрашивают его в основном про жизнь в большом городе, а Джейн даже делится мечтой однажды переехать в Нью-Йорк и найти там работу и друзей, чтобы можно было проводить вечера в барах за кружкой хорошего светлого нефильтрованного и разговорами про всякие рабочие курьезы. Агнесс все еще молчит, сверля его таким взглядом, который неподготовленного человека может и напугать.

\- А что у вас, ребята, по событиям в городе? – спрашивает Куроо. Брюс за время разговора расслабляется, хоть и выглядит настороженно, Оливия каждый пять минут смотрит в телефон и, закономерно ничего там не находя, убирает его обратно в карман.

\- Ничего, - вздыхает она. – Совсем. Главным событием месяца, если не двух, стала смерть того старикана, и то потому, что надо было куда-то пристраивать его несносную собаку. А до этого прогремела только покупка лампы для сушки ногтей. Это сделала одна дама со второй улицы, к которой все стали гонять на маникюр, хотя делает она его препогано. Произошло в феврале.

Куроо вздыхает. Происходи здесь и правда что-то из ряда вон, ему бы об этом скорее всего сказали, но попытка не пытка. Он взвешивает все за и против, но в итоге все же решает, что спрашивать напрямую про всякие мистические странности пока не стоит – это может спугнуть его собеседников. Его сейчас больше напрягает Агнесс, потому что люди так не реагируют на него, даже если он раскрывает род своей деятельности, что происходит нечасто. Она не заинтересована. Напротив, ей, судя по всему, неприятно смотреть на него, но она почему-то продолжает.

Когда темнеет окончательно, он прощается с компанией, но стоит им отвернуться и заняться своими делами, как его ловит Агнесс и впервые что-то говорит с момента их встречи.

\- От тебя смердит, - она буквально выплевывает эти слова ему в лицо, морщась, будто Куроо прокаженный.

\- Переборщил с одеколоном? – Он отворачивает ворот рубашки, принюхиваясь. Вроде нет.

\- Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. От тебя смердит за километр, и я обязательно пойму почему.

Агнесс окликают, и она уходит, перед этим кинув на Куроо еще один долгий, полный презрения взгляд. Тецуро поджимает губы в недоумении, уходя оттуда по направлению к бару. Странная встреча. Он не совсем понимает, что именно Агнесс имела в виду, но, кажется, может предположить, и это предположение ему ой как не нравится.

Смердеть может только его прошлое, но чтобы это почувствовать, у человека должны быть определенные способности. Если Агнесс, конечно, человек, в чем Куроо сильно сомневается.

В баре, который открывается как раз к этому времени, Куроо не узнает толком ничего нового. Кроме, пожалуй того, что его не особо готовы принять местные, но это не новость. Чтобы вписаться в такие города, как Уолштаун, надо здесь родиться и быть воспитанным этим местом и атмосферой, ментально срастись с ним и принимать все многочисленные правила как непреложные законы. Увы, Тецуро не горит желанием перестраивать все свое мировоззрение ради одного дела, даже если Дайшо будет на коленях умолять его об этом. Хотя на подобное он бы посмотрел с огромным удовольствием.

Уходя, он решает весь следующий день посвятить лесу, чтобы подтвердить или исключить версию с разгневанным духом, и заглядывает на небольшое кладбище, находящееся совсем рядом.

Он покупает пару килограммов соли, а к ней, просто чтобы не казаться идиотом, литр текилы и три лимона. Кассирша смотрит на него недовольно, и Куроо ей подмигивает, слегка посмеиваясь. Дома он рисует гуашью защитные знаки и сыпет круги из соли у дверей, ведущих из холла, чтобы исключить появление нежелательных гостей. Люди его вряд ли навестят, а вот всякая нечисть любит приходить в гости нежданно-негаданно.

Спит он отвратительно. Может, в этом виноват слишком дорогой матрас, к которому Куроо попросту не привык, может, его волнует вся эта ситуация. Он как правило не расследует то, что еще не произошло, и ему должно стать гораздо проще, когда появится первый труп, пропавший человек или одержимый. Сейчас необходимо исключить из списка возможных причин несколько версий, чтобы работать над одной и не думать, что он мог упустить что-нибудь важное.

Утренний лес подозрительно приветлив. Сначала Куроо напрягается, потому что не слышит птиц, но потом видит первую белку и отметает этот страх куда подальше. Лес обитаем. А если он обитаем, значит, с его хозяином все в порядке.

Воздух свежий, за брюки цепляется роса, и чем больше Тецуро углубляется в лес, тем больше его жителей он примечает. Он слышит вдалеке дятла, чуть позже – кукушку, натыкается на пару муравейников. Животные на месте и существуют как надо, ничего не нарушено.

Когда он находит небольшую поляну, достаточно далеко расположенную от города, он останавливается. Необходимо убедиться, что с хозяином этого леса все хорошо, поэтому он прибегает к одному из друидских обрядов вызова духа места. Обряд элементарный, и даже такой дилетант, как он, в состоянии его провести.

Тецуро достает заранее заготовленную ветку омелы и ложку с застывшей смолой, которую приходится растапливать пламенем зажигалки. Когда первая вязкая капля падает на омелу, Тецуро начинает читать заклинание, каждый раз морщась из-за своего откровенно ужасного кельтского, и просто надеется, что случайно не вызовет дьявола, перепутав пару звуков и получив совершенно не те слова. Слава богам, из-за деревьев показывается небольшое животное. Размером оно с олененка, но вместо копыт у него лапы, чем-то похожие на енотьи, и очень длинная шесть, которая застилает ему глаза.

Куроо протягивает руку для знакомства, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне и не пугать своим ростом. Хозяин подбирается к нему не спеша и принимается обнюхивать предоставленную ладонь, слегка толкает ее мордой в знак приветствия и подставляется под почесывание за ушком. Что ж, думает Куроо, с ним все более чем хорошо.

Хозяин отрывает пару листочков с омелы и жует их. Это все, конечно, прекрасно, люди не поссорились с природой, экология в полном поряде, все дела, но это также означает, что наиболее правдоподобная версия происходящего отпадает.

\- Ну и что мне теперь с этим делать? – вздыхает Тецуро, все еще почесывая хозяина. – Поможешь мне выбраться отсюда, лап?

Хозяин одобрительно фыркает и отталкивает его ладонь. Куроо следует за ним, когда тот начинает двигаться, грациозно маневрируя между деревьев. Совсем скоро Тецуро улавливает первые звуки двигателей и крики на английском, а хозяин останавливается, смотря на него.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Куроо и протягивает ему омелу. – Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Я немного волновался. Прости за беспокойство.

Хозяин забирает веточку и, еще раз фыркнув напоследок и потершись о пальцы Куроо, уходит обратно в чащу. А Тецуро возвращается в город, который и не заметил его отсутствия. Улицы только-только начинают просыпаться, машин немного, откуда-то играет приятный тихий джаз.

Тецуро поднимает глаза к небу. Оно не давит, не нависает над ним угрожающе, как происходит обычно в местах неблагоприятных. Ему комфортно находиться на территории города. Все выглядит так, будто тут и правда накосячили провайдеры, а отсутствие ангельского радио – просто досадное недоразумение. Но Куроо знает, что это не так. Не та ситуация, чтобы быть случайностью, это просто невозможно. И это знание гложет, свербит где-то под ребрами предчувствием чего-то ужасного. По идее, ему наоборот нужно это «ужасное», чтобы начать работать продуктивнее, но простое человеческое сострадание не дает ему желать чьей-то смерти. Как ни крути, он ведь всего лишь человек, пусть и знает чуть больше.

В этот раз он взял с собой сигареты, поэтому он с чистой совестью закуривает, выходя на первую улицу. Пожилая женщина смотрит на него укоризненно со своего участка, стоя там с включенным поливочным шлангом, и ему бы устыдиться, но он слишком нуждается в дозе никотина, раз уж новой релевантной информации не поступает.

Куроо добирается до дома, по пути уничтожив три сигареты, а внутри наступает в соль и громко матерится. Идей пока нет, а ждать какого-то происшествия дико не хочется. Он бы пошел на конфронтацию с тем, что тут обитает, если бы знал, что это такое или хотя бы что ему нужно. А так это все равно что «искать то не знаю что», крича при этом абсолютно рандомную хуйню в пустоту.

Дома его ждет сюрприз, очевидно неприятный. Сюрприз сидит на диване в гостиной закинув ногу на ногу, откидывает челку с глаз и улыбается так ехидно, что хочется лишить его пары зубов. Сюрприз зовут Сугуру Дайшо, и он – последнее, что Тецуро был бы рад видеть в своем, хоть и временно, доме.

\- Романтики не будет, лап, лети обратно. Ты не в моем вкусе.

Дайшо морщится и меняет ногу, заворачиваясь в другую сторону. В интерьер гостиной не первой свежести он вписывается едва ли, но он вообще скорее всего не впишется ни в какой интерьер, кроме своего любимого Рая. Удел любой ангельской задницы.

\- Если ты так хочешь от меня избавиться, то в твоих интересах как можно скорее обрисовать мне свои успехи и я сразу полечу докладываться. - Сугуру заинтересованно осматривается и улыбается еще шире, кивая на небольшую фигурку волка на журнальном столике: - А это что за произведение лубочного искусства?

\- Джованни Лоренцо Бернини, первая половина семнадцатого века, утерянная работа, - отмахивается Куроо. – Ты правда думаешь, что я это с собой из Нью-Йорка тащил?

\- С тебя станется.

Тецуро фыркает. Он в этот дом из своего привез разве что пару сменных трусов и предметы гигиены, какие статуэтки? А если Дайшо спрашивал несерьезно, то это даже хуже.

Сугуру выгибает бровь, тем самым приглашая говорить.

\- Ну, это точно не злой лесной дух, - нехотя отвечает на поставленный вопрос Куроо, на ходу скидывая плащ на ближайшее кресло и заваливаясь следом. Дайшо цыкает, но ничего не говорит.

\- И?.. – тянет он вместо этого.

\- «И» что?

\- И что это, если не дух?

\- В душе не ебу, - Куроо картинно разводит руки и наслаждается концентрированным искренним раздражением, появившимся на лице Сугуру. Ладно, ради этого можно и потерпеть его пару-тройку минут.

\- Ты чем занимался эти два дня?

Дайшо встает со своего места и отворачивается, а Куроо смешно от мысли, что тот пытается таким образом на него не смотреть. Слышно, как на улице что-то падает, кто-то орет, играет музыка. Значит, Дайшо не тормозил время, чтобы поболтать с Тецуро, но хорошо это или плохо – вопрос.

Куроо непростительно долго думает над таким элементарным вопросом, рассматривая трещину на простейшем белом потолке. Чем он занимался эти два дня? Пытался понять, что ему вообще надо искать, не имея никаких адекватных зацепок. Попытка, судя по всему, провалилась.

\- Не отвечай, - говорит Дайшо спустя какое-то время. – И после этого ты еще смеешь называть меня бесполезным.

\- Видимо, нас не просто так поставили в тандем.

И тогда Дайшо делает это – шипит на него. Сугуру поступает так очень редко, и обычно это означает, что он крайне зол на Куроо, который довел его до белого каления очередной бессмысленной словесной перепалкой. Но в этот раз Тецуро не то что не сделал ничего подобного, он даже не пытался.

\- Начальство ебет? – Куроо злорадствует, зная, что да, начальство ебет Дайшо только в путь. В Раю вообще нельзя расслабиться, приходится ходить по струнке и все выполнять в четком соответствии с установленным регламентом.

\- Тебе какое дело?

\- Слушай, - Куроо встает сам, разминая мышцы; ему бы начать бегать по утрам для поддержания здоровья, но работа явно не позволит, - мне тут не так уж и просто. Я не ясновидящий и не могу угадать преступника до совершения преступления.

\- Преступление уже есть, - Сугуру чуть ли не плюет эти слова со слюной, но Куроо не уверен, что у ангелов есть слюна. – Обрублена связь, ангел не вернулся. Работай нормально.

Куроо закатывает глаза. Ну не объяснять же ему, как маленькому, что Тецуро не может с этого начать. Отсутствие связи – скорее всего досадное следствие, если это, конечно, не телефонный демон, оккупировавший город, а это вряд ли. Пропажа ангела тоже не может быть стартовой точкой. Он просто пропал. Куроо был на кладбище вчера, смотрел на могилу охранника и никаких аномалий не обнаружил. Это была абсолютно естественная смерть. Пока не найдется этот ангел здесь, в Раю, в Аду, да хоть у Санта-Клауса, он ничем не сможет помочь. Ну или пока не появится хотя бы что-то, что поможет Куроо его отследить, потому что пока за это невозможно зацепиться.

Вдруг на лице Дайшо отражается животный ужас, и Куроо на секунду теряется. Это происходит слишком быстро. Глаза Сугуру округляются, а черты заостряются, оставаясь такими на короткий промежуток времени. За него Тецуро успевает понять, что случилось нечто серьезное. Все восприятие сужается до одной точки, имя которой Сугуру Дайшо и его страх. Куроо никогда в жизни такого не видел, и оно дезориентирует сильнее дышащей в спину смерти.

\- Что? – спрашивает Куроо, чудом сохраняя нормальный голос.

\- Я не чувствую крыльев.

И в этой фразе сосредоточено столько паники и недоумения, что становится катастрофически неуютно в собственной коже. Это похоже на детский бессильный страх, преодолеть который нет никакой возможности, можно только перетерпеть или сбежать. Сбегать Куроо не собирается.

\- Ты... что?

\- Не чувствую крыльев, - взгляд Дайшо становится осмысленнее, и он смотрит на Куроо в упор. Так же, как это делала Агнесс днем ранее, и Тецуро зачем-то подмечает этот факт, не имеющий никакого смысла. – Я не могу вернуться.

Куроо переминается с ноги на ногу, поправляет волосы, просто чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь. Это важно, понимает он, это очень, сука, важно. Это дает некоторые ответы.

\- Ладно. Теперь мы знаем, почему не вернулся тот ангел, - Тецуро звучит уверенно. Это и правда дает многое. Например, теперь он знает, что ангелу помешали не забрать душу, а непосредственно отправиться с ней обратно в Рай, причем не лично, потому что присутствия кого-то третьего в этой комнате не наблюдалось.

Дайшо скованно кивает и жмурится. Он выглядит разбито. Куроо может предположить, что сейчас тот особо ни на что не способен и находится в своеобразной фрустрации. По крайней мере, если бы у Тецуро внезапно забрали ноги, он чувствовал бы что-то подобное, хоть у него и нет ни возможности, ни желания узнать наверняка.

\- Пиздец.

Дайшо впервые матерится на памяти Куроо. Обычно он поддерживает образ праведного ангела, но эта ситуация явно из ряда вон.

Они стоят посреди гостиной вот так еще несколько минут, пока Сугуру не матерится снова и не падает обратно на диван, хватаясь за голову.

Весь вечер они думают над ситуацией в две головы, сообща пытаясь вспомнить, какие существа и процессы оказывают такой эффект на ангелов, и так же сообща проваливаясь. Раз Дайшо не в состоянии вернуться в свою небесную обитель, принимается решение отдать ему вторую спальню в этом доме, и тогда Куроо радуется своей непрактичности.

На этот раз ближе к ночи он выпивает стакан теплого молока, надеясь, что это поможет обрести нормальный сон. Это помогает, но лишь частично, и в пять утра его будит дикая жажда свежего воздуха. Ему кажется, что он задохнется, если еще хоть минуту проведет в четырех стенах с одним плотно зашторенным окном, и он лишь молится, чтобы это не было предтечей возвращения клаустрофобии, которую он вроде уже лет пятнадцать как переборол. Прогулка должна привести его мысли в порядок и дать какое-никакое успокоение.

Часы показывают половину шестого утра, когда Куроо находит его. Оно – то самое, на что Тецуро надеялся и чего не хотел одновременно. Тело.

Он замечает его случайно. Место выбрано неплохое, обычный человек вполне может пройти мимо, но Куроо не обычный человек. Нервы настолько напряжены, что он не упускает ни одной детали, замечая малейшие отклонения от повседневной нормы, и капли крови на асфальте около кафе как раз ими являются.

Куроо обходит здание осторожно, готовясь вступить в схватку, если вдруг наткнется на убийцу. Это, конечно, маловероятно, потому что кровь явно появилась сравнительно давно, но здравая осторожность спасала не один раз. Пользуется он ей, правда, нечасто, предпочитая кидаться в самое пекло сломя голову, но иногда он все же ведет себя как профессионал.

По левую сторону от черного входа в кафе к стене прибито тело. Из обеих ладоней торчат огромные куски арматуры, ноги жертвы не касаются земли, а голова висит безвольным елочным шаром. Длинные светлые волосы развевает приятный утренний ветер. Надеяться на то, что девушка еще дышит, не приходится. Более того, опираясь на обширные кровоподтеки по обе стороны, Куроо делает вывод, что прибивали ее, пока она еще была жива. Но стала причиной смерти потеря крови или нож, торчащий из грудной клетки с правой стороны, решит уже судебно-медицинская экспертиза.

Агнесс. Куроо предполагает, что это она, когда видит все тот же длинный плащ и черные джинсы, и окончательно в этом убеждается, стоит ему аккуратно отвести пару прядей, закрывавших лицо.

На ее лице отпечаталось выражение полнейшей апатии, ее огромные стеклянные глаза абсолютно пусты. Куроо и до этого видел трупы, горы трупов, но такого безразличного мертвеца он видит впервые. На его памяти люди умирают с разными эмоциями, которые застывают в их чертах, пока тело не разложится до мяса и костей, и не каждый скульптор может привести лица покойников в адекватное состояние. Агнесс же застыла так, будто смерть – это лишь на пару секунд, а потом она снова пойдет по своим делам.

Когда Куроо возвращается на место преступления, еле разбудив Дайшо (с каких пор ангелы так крепко спят?), там вовсю орудует полиция. Служителей закона не особо много, человек пять, но отвратительной желтой лентой кафе уже обклеили.

\- А ты свою фичу с остановкой времени вместе с крыльями просрал? – Куроо закуривает, смотря на шерифа, бесцельно ходящего от машины к трупу и обратно. Судя по всему, мужчина сталкивается с таким впервые и никак не может придумать план действий.

\- Сейчас проверим, - Дайшо пожимает плечами и зевает.

Почти сразу после этих слов шериф замирает, занеся ногу для шага. Напротив него патрульный с открытым ртом так и не закрывает его. Куроо выдыхает едкий дым, не вынимая сигареты изо рта, и хмурится.

\- Отлично, это при тебе.

Он приподнимает ленту и проходит под ней. Дайшо в спину орет что-то про перчатки и отпечатки, и Куроо, не оборачиваясь, машет парой.

Агнесс все в том же положении, разве что теперь у каждой отдельной капли ее крови стоят таблички с номерами, а прямо перед трупом на корточках застыл полицейский с дешевым фотоаппаратом у глаза. Дайшо становится с Куроо плечом к плечу и пораженно выдыхает имя жертвы.

\- Ты ее знаешь? – Куроо снова открывает ее лицо, ни капли не изменившееся с прошлого раза.

\- Пропавший ангел, - не менее пораженно отзывается Сугуру, подходя ближе. – Дай-ка закурить.

Куроо хочет пошутить, хочет сказать, что умудряется одним своим присутствием портить ангела, но беззаботные слова становятся поперек горла, и вместо этого он делает особенно глубокую затяжку и свободной рукой передает сигарету Дайшо. Новости просто отвратительные.

\- Ты уверен? – вопрос остается без ответа, но Тецуро ответа и не ждал. – Ваши бессмертные, лап. А эта мертва.

\- Я вижу. - Кашель Дайшо сгибает пополам, а его дрожащая рука возвращает Куроо сигарету. – Я в состоянии отличить мертвого от живого, я трупов побольше тебя повидал. И мне пиздецки непонятно, почему ангел мертв.

Куроо вздыхает. Она не рассчитывала умереть, поэтому была такой безразличной перед смертью.

\- Что происходит, если вас ранить? – его голос звучит так четко и уверенно, что даже для него самого странно. В мыслях нет ничего, кроме дела.

Дайшо немного медлит с ответом. Тецуро боковым зрением замечает, что тот сводит брови.

\- Ну, - он тянет гласную чуть дольше, чем нужно, - ничего. У нас даже крови нет. Это, - он проводит рукой по шее, - не совсем физическое тело. Мы не принадлежим этому миру.

Куроо смотрит на неебически огромное количество крови, которая явно принадлежала Агнесс, и отпускает ее волосы, отходя от тела. Тот факт, что в Уолштауне завелся подражатель Понтию Пилату, - наименьшая из их проблем. В Уолштауне завелось что-то, ломающее принципы мироздания.


	2. II. Цукишима. Распятие.

Цукишима плохо спит. У этого состояния нет каких-то видимых причин: он питается отлично, почти не пьет алкоголь, знает, как правильно разделять работу и отдых, даже несмотря на абсолютно ужасающий своей непостоянностью и зависимостью от случайных обстоятельств график, пьет достаточно воды, убирается и регулярно проветривает все помещения, в которых находится, принимает витамины, следит за своим здоровьем. И все эти усилия не спасают от плохого сна. Он не страдает бессонницей – напротив, засыпает он прекрасно, проблемы начинаются уже потом.

Состояние, в котором он пребывает во сне, отвратительно прилипчиво и не желает оставлять в покое. Он балансирует между явью и забытьем, отчетливо осознавая, что лежит на кровати, головой на подушке с бамбуковым наполнителем, укрывшись одеялом, и это осознание хорошо лишь первые несколько минут. Через пару-тройку часов Кей обычно просыпается (если можно это так назвать), идет на кухню, задумчиво пьет стакан воды у раскрытого окна, пока его не начнет трясти от холода, и ложится обратно, а ситуация повторяется.

Кажется, будто мозг просто не желает отключаться, оставлять его в покое даже в то время, когда он вообще-то должен это делать.

И было бы не так обидно, если бы это как-то мешало Цукишиме в повседневной жизни, снижало продуктивность или провоцировало на агрессию от усталости. Но нет, оно просто есть. Кей уже научился с этим жить и перестал пытаться что-то поменять, рассудив, что это, видимо, такая интересная особенность его организма. По утрам он обычно просыпается вполне свежим, да и вообще не особо хорошо помнит, как оно было до начала всей этой эпопеи с не совсем здоровым сном.

После утреннего горького кофе, который Кей сделал специально ужасно крепким, чтобы вдоволь наплеваться и уже не думать о сне, он звонит одному из своих клиентов, чтобы подтвердить отказ от услуги. Обычно от заказов не отказываются, но у того мага – вроде именно мага, Цукишима особо не вникал в подробности его работы, - появились какие-то проблемы с финансами, да и ситуация, судя по всему, разрешилась сама собой. Как могла разрешиться чья-то смерть – неясно, но кто Кей такой, чтобы оспаривать за уши притянутые клиентами отмазки. Все-таки этот Феликс уже несколько раз исправно платил ему за труд и никогда не лез в рабочий процесс со своими правками.

Когда он стоит посреди огромного супермаркета и выбирает между тремя сырами, не особо отличающимися друг от друга ни ценой, ни составом, ни даже дизайном упаковки, ему звонит Тадаши. Кею совершенно не хочется с ним разговаривать, потому что, он уверен, тот снова заведет привычную шарманку с мольбами подменить его на УЗИ его жены, так как «Хитоке одной страшно». На вопрос, чего боится потомственная ведьма больше – аппарата УЗД или холодного геля, ответ Кею так и не дали, зато с завидной частотой – звонок дважды в сутки! – начали поочередно уговаривать его подержать ведьму за ручку. Последний месяц Кею кажется, что у ребенка будет минимум полтора отца, потому что его пытаются припахать к этому далеко не в первый раз и с просто поражающим воображение энтузиазмом. Почему не тот же самый Шое, который буквально слюнями обливается, стоит только упомянуть будущего ребенка, а вот он? Кей вроде ни разу не выражал исключительно сильное рвение в вопросах беременности, родов и всего такого прочего. Он даже ничего в этом не понимает.

Кей морщится от недовольства собственной слабостью и намеренно медленно ведет пальцем по экрану, откладывая этот разговор хоть на доли секунды.

\- Да? – преувеличенно спокойно говорит он, а сам чертыхается, ведь умудрился не подключить наушники и теперь приходится держать телефон плечом. Он хватает наконец какой-то из трех сыров и разворачивается в сторону молока.

\- Цукки! – Кей закатывает глаза, всеми силами подавляя рвущийся из груди тяжкий вздох.

\- Да? – повторяет он вместо уже оскомину набившего «я же просил, Тадаши» и хватает молоко, которое, слава богу, не выбирает десять минут.

\- Как твое утро?

«Ага, - думает Кей, - значит, сегодня он начнет издалека». Голос Тадаши дрожит, выдавая волнение, но звучит как всегда радостно, будто он проглотил пилюлю концентрированного счастья и теперь этим состоянием срочно надо кого-то заразить. Этим «кем-то» всегда – _всегда господи за что_ – оказывается Цукишима, потому что жену Тадаши себе нашел с такой же пилюлей, а Шое слишком туп, чтобы выходить из перманентного состояния нездоровой эйфории.

\- Отвратительно, - Кей пытается поставить точку в разговоре грубым и быстрым ответом, но Тадаши никогда на такое не реагировал. – Еще что-то?

\- Ой, что случилось? На работе проблемы?

«Да просто озвучь уже», - думает Кей, а Тадаши будто слышит его мысли:

\- Кстати, ты не передумал насчет помощи нам? Это не займет много времени, обещаю. Исследование длится где-то минут пятнадцать, ну может полчаса. Пожалуйста!

Кей призывает на помощь всю свою волю, понимая, что друг ему еще нужен и выговаривать Ямагучи, где именно он видел его пятнадцать минут на исследование, два часа дороги в обе стороны, ожидание в поликлинике, пожелания терпения «будущему папаше» и «вы такая красивая пара, надо же, блондин и блондинка!», пока не стоит. Он не гинеколог из роддома, у которого Хитока стоит на учете, он не брат-сват-кузен, они с Хитокой даже не особо друзья, хоть и ладят, так что он, ради всего святого, забыл в поликлинике с ней и ее ребенком? У него есть работа, на которой он объективно принесет больше пользы и обществу, и себе, и тем же молодым родителям, накопив на хороший подарок, а не очередную безделушку.

\- Нет, - отвечает он и медленно выдыхает задержанный воздух. – Я не передумал, Тадаши. Попроси Шое.

\- Но я не хочу просить Шое, я доверяю что-то столь ответственное тебе!

\- Рядом с твоей женой надо просто посидеть на стульчике и поумиляться с размытого черно-белого пятна, в котором по идее должен угадываться ребенок. Я уверен, он справится.

Тадаши начинает что-то громко и возмущенно отвечать, но Кей извиняется и плетет что-то про занятость, бросая трубку. Все эти аргументы он уже слышал, причем не один раз.

Добравшись до дома, он раскладывает продукты по полкам и начинает готовить мясо. Когда оно ставится в духовку, Кей тащит ноутбук на кухню и включает какую-то документалку, параллельно листая твиттер. В мире как всегда ничего особо интересного не происходит: кто-то с кем-то ссорится, где-то вспыхивают и угасают протесты, кто-то умирает, новости о несправедливости возникают сразу вслед за чествованием героев, позитивная повестка тонет в зыбком болоте сплошного негодования, чтобы людям было что с праведным возмущением пересказывать друг другу при встрече. За окном подозрительно солнечно, но Кей уверен, что все обсуждают что-то плохое, потому что негодование сближает куда лучше радости. В гневе едины.

Когда Кей моет использованную посуду, он слегка побаивается за сифон, который совсем недавно слетел, организовав приличную лужу посреди кухни. Его уже заменили, но непроизвольная аккуратность и страх повторения истории до сих пор заставляют поглядывать под раковину три раза в минуту, просто чтобы убедиться в надлежащем состоянии сантехники. Будучи ребенком, Цукишима не совсем отчетливо представлял себе, что такое взрослая жизнь, и мечтал о великих свершениях на научном поприще. Сейчас его самая сокровенная мечта – уехать в глушь с чемоданом книг, подальше от вечных счетов, налогов, ломающихся бытовых приборов, сесть на берегу какого-нибудь водоема и отключить к черту все телефоны и компьютеры, чтобы люди просто забыли о его существовании. Вполне возможно, именно этим он и займется в старости. Если сможет дожить до нее, что сильно маловероятно.

Кей обедает в тишине, слушая тиканье часов из гостиной. Возможно, ему стоит завести кошку, чтобы было, с кем поговорить. Иногда хочется обсудить что-то интересное, но никак не соприкасающееся с жизнью – видимо, историческое образование дает о себе знать в подобные моменты, - но не с кем. Тадаши полностью увяз в ожидании пополнения в семье, и его совершенно нельзя в этом винить, но если раньше он хотя бы слушал изыскания Кея на тему юстиниановской симфонии, то теперь только без умолку лепечет про толчки его будущей дочурки, новую краску для детской и красивые колыбельки с подвесными игрушками в виде солнечной системы, да иногда жалуется на цены на витамины для беременных и токсикоз.

Дружба никогда не была тем, на что Кей поставил бы все свои сбережения, предпочитая полагаться исключительно на свои собственные силы, но у него было ощущение, что он теряет Тадаши и не имеет никаких прав препятствовать этому. Потому что дети объективно важнее друзей.

Вечером он получает звонок с предложением встретиться и обсудить детали возможного заказа. Разговаривает с ним мужчина с хорошо поставленным глубоким голосом, безэмоционально и сугубо по делу, и после дневного общения с Куроо, чересчур охочего до проявления абсолютно лишних эмоций, это почему-то ощущается глотком свежего воздуха. Этот звонок застает Кея за чтением совсем новой книги одного видного специалиста по средневековому искусству, и не то чтобы Цукишиме не хотелось поработать (деньги лишними не будут), но он к этому моменту успел прочитать всего около тридцати страниц и пока даже не добрался до монографии непосредственно, остановившись на обзоре источников.

С разочарованным вздохом он откладывает увесистую книгу. Приходится убрать обратно в холодильник так и не откупоренную бутылку белого полусладкого, на бесконечных полках в холле теряются и очень долго не желают находиться любимые черные перчатки, а в дополнение ко всему этому за окном моросит отвратительный мелкий дождик.

В такси колени неприятно упираются в слишком далеко задвинутое пассажирское кресло и слушает _Hurts_ , пытаясь успокоиться и не ударить в грязь лицом перед заказчиком. Кончики пальцев подрагивают, но не от волнения, а скорее от раздражения и усталости, да и пейзаж за окном вместо восхищения вызывает только скуку. Эти бесконечные кварталы, похожие на однотипные коробки разных размеров, хороши только в солнечную погоду во время пешей прогулки, а в дождь выглядят одинаково серыми и бездушными. Еще года два назад Цукишима любил Нью-Йорк до безумия и теми же кварталами восхищался, но невозможно любить что-то двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, необходимо давать себе отдых, чтобы возвращаться к чему-то или кому-то с новыми душевными силами. Наверное, как раз из-за таких убеждений Кей в почтенные двадцать семь смутно помнит свои последние отношения, закончившиеся аж шесть лет назад, хоть все эти долгие годы и показались бесполезным мгновением.

Когда такси тормозит у небольшого, но богато декорированного особняка с обширным парком при входе на самой окраине города, Кей понимает, что за дело его, скорее всего, ждет. Наследство. В силу цен на его услуги (хоть Кей всегда готов сделать громадную скидку или даже поработать бесплатно, если его зацепит ситуация, но об этом почему-то никто не догадывается), Цукишиму нанимают в большинстве своем только люди с огромными деньгами на счетах, а такие чаще всего озабочены только еще большими деньгами. В восьмидесяти процентах случаев речь идет про наследство: старый и очень богатый родственник умер, не оставив завещания, давайте узнаем у него лично, кому бы он что хотел оставить, чтобы не отправить к нему на тот свет еще парочку членов семьи. Платят за такие заказы чаще всего средне, конечно, но их выполнение и не требует каких-то заоблачных ресурсов. Порядок действий элементарный: вызываешь-спрашиваешь-фиксируешь-заверяешь-озвучиваешь только всей семье в полном составе, чтобы не случился сломанный телефон.

Гораздо реже встречаются семейные тайны, которые молодое поколение хочет узнать. Такие случаи интересные, и за них Кей всегда хватается двумя руками, чтобы не увязнуть в рутине. Что самое приятное, у каждой семьи тайна своя. Есть какой-то стандартный набор, конечно, новых грехов люди так и не придумали за две тысячи лет, но реализация всегда разная, и разбираться в ней – захватывающий процесс.

Реже всего встречаются семейные расследования убийства параллельно полицейскому или вместо него. Такие случаи разнятся от одного к другому и могут быть как очень опасными, так и полезными для общества. Ввязываться в такие дела – всегда риск. Можно натравить на себя полицию, которая подключит вообще все госструктуры и не даст нормально жить, можно разозлить конкурентов или вообще самих заказчиков, если это было брато- или отцеубийство. В общем, самые отвратительные заказы.

Больше Кей не может вспомнить никаких сценариев, по которым в теории может пойти и этот заказ, и про себя молится на второй вариант.

Его встречает дворецкий и почтительно кланяется. Кей, не особо обращая внимание на убранство особняка с кричащим дороговизной красным деревом, оборачивает пальцы вокруг запястья и смотрит на него пристально, сосредотачиваясь на сокрытом от глаз. Дворецкий определенно человек, но есть в его серых глазах что-то не от мира сего, какой-то дымчатый блеск. Он не полукровка и не нечисть, это было бы видно сразу, но и не обыватель, совершенно никак не связанный с миром сверхъестественного.

Голос дворецкого Кей узнает почти сразу – это тот самый мужчина, который говорил с ним по телефону, договариваясь о встрече. Вживую он звучит даже глубже, и Цукишима определенно был бы им очарован, если бы от природы не был достаточно осторожным человеком, не ведущимся на что-то столь простое. Дворецкий представляется Иоганном, ведет его через несколько коридоров. Его шаг размеренный, четкий, стук каблуков по паркету ритмичен и отточен до малейших деталей, и на подобную подготовку явно ушел не один месяц, а может даже и не один год.

В непропорционально огромной для такого небольшого особняка гостиной вокруг большого круглого журнального столика расставлены четыре дивана разных размеров с высокими подлокотниками, и на одном из них сидит женщина в длинном черном платье с несколькими пышными юбками. Платье не позволяет ей сидеть глубоко, поэтому она балансирует на самом краю дивана. Ее лицо покрыто несколькими слоями черной вуали, руки плотно обхватывают черные гипюровые перчатки до середины предплечья. Из образа истинно викторианского строгого траура выбивается крой платья, его проблема – чересчур глубокое сердцевидное декольте и легкие рукава длиной всего-то до локтя. На шее незнакомки, немногим ниже яремной впадины, полыхает агрессивно алым огромный рубин на серебряной цепочке.

Дворецкий указывает Кею на диван, стоящий напротив дамы, почтенно кланяется и покидает гостиную, еле слышно прикрывая за собой массивную деревянную дверь с резьбой. Прежде чем сесть, Цукишима осматривается. Гостиная обита красным бархатом, обставлена мебелью из дорогих пород древесины, на одной из тумб между диванами примостился небольшой алебастровый амурчик, будто светящийся изнутри, а под картиной в позолоченной раме стоит напольный глобус с небольшими пометками. Гостиная явно если не перекочевала сюда из XIX века, то хотя бы старательно его имитирует.

Осматриваясь, Кей чувствует на себе ее заинтересованный взгляд, и готов поклясться, что она щурится с легкой усмешкой, свойственной хозяевам подобных резиденций. В итоге он неудовлетворенно цыкает, смотря все на тот же глобус, и проходит к дивану. Садясь на самый его край, как и хозяйка, он откидывает полы предварительно расстегнутого пиджака, чтобы ненароком его не помять, закидывает ногу на ногу. И смотрит на вуаль пристально, в ожидании чего-то, стараясь разглядеть под слоями ткани очертания лица. Кею кажется, будто он видит ярко-красные губы, и он щурится в провальной попытке разглядеть лучше, когда дама наконец удовлетворенно хмыкает и цепляет вуаль обеими руками.

Кею улыбаются ярко-красные сомкнутые губы на пару с не менее яркими серыми глазами. Дама прикусывает кончик языка и отпускает вуаль, складывая обе руки на юбке. Ее декольте, украшенное белой лентой крупных кружев, вздымается в беззвучном легком смехе.

\- Мистер Цукишима, верно? – ее голос сладок, как патока, она явно старается произвести впечатление. Кей хмурится. Его такими дешевыми трюками не купишь.

\- Да.

Кей проделывает тот же трюк с запястьем, сосредотачиваясь на ее лице. Без специальных девайсов, помогающих _видеть_ даже тем, кто ранее и с призраками не сталкивались, это требует некоторых усилий, но Цукишима не зря является одним из самых высокооплачиваемых медиумов Америки.

Женщина напротив него даже не пытается скрыться, и совсем не из-за понимания того факта, что скрываться бессмысленно. Под ее глазами возникают огромные серые синяки, на локтях – трупные пятна, открытые участки кожи выцветают, будто из них выкачали всю яркость. Эта женщина и так не особо загорелая, но в этот момент становится такой бледной, каким может быть не каждый труп. Она улыбается теперь открыто, не смыкая губ, и Кей видит четыре клыка – два в верхнем ряду зубов и столько же в нижнем.

Его нанимают вампиры. Не новинка, хоть и случается редко.

\- Меня зовут Аделаида, - говорит она и протягивает руку в перчатке, уже нормального цвета, ведь Кей увидел то, что ему нужно было. – Теперь, когда мы оба убедились в сущностях друг друга, не надо будет тратить лишнее время на подобные разбирательства.

\- Как мне стоит к вам обращаться, госпожа Аделаида?

\- Это чересчур формально, мне не нравится, - Аделаида задумчиво прикладывает один палец к уголку рта, постукивая им, а потом переводит игривый взгляд прямо на Кея. Цукишима вздыхает. – Можно просто Адель.

\- А это чересчур фамильярно, уже мне не нравится. - Кей поправляет брючину, разглаживая нежелательную складку. Он не понимает эту женщину. Она решила его соблазнить? Зачем? В любом случае ничего не выйдет. Она ведет себя подобным образом на постоянной основе?

Цукишима поверхностно знаком с вампирами. Близко (к сожалению) он знаком только с охотником на них, и Шое не то чтобы очень умный и приятный молодой человек. Если бы не гипертрофированная эмоциональность этого субъекта, Кей бы подумал, что тот страдает социопатией – настолько он не умеет сочувствовать жертвам ужасающих убийств. Его напарник не умеет доносить до других людей свои чувства, но испытывает их: когда они расследуют убийства, Кагеяма знатно никнет, сдувается, как воздушный шарик, и это видно невооруженным взглядом. Хината же скачет сайгаком вкруг вскрытого трупа и, не контролируя громкость своего отнюдь не тихого от природы голоса, спрашивает, когда они уже пойдут начинять свинцом очередного кровопийцу, нарушившего закон. Подобное отсутствие эмпатии пугает. Но что пугает еще сильнее, так это жуткое выражение тотального счастья на лице рыжего идиота в подобные моменты.

Итак, Кей незнаком с вампирами близко, все заказчики-вампиры в тайны своего образа жизни никогда его не посвящали. Оттого поведение Аделаиды вызывало только больше вопросов.

\- Мисс де Буа, - говорит она, слегка склоняя голову набок, то ли под тяжестью высокой прически, то ли из заинтересованности. – Мисс Аделаида де Буа. ВРИО директора «Des robes vintage».

Кей кивает и прикрывает глаза. Пока ждет начала серьезного разговора, он кожей чувствует передвижения изучающего взгляда Аделаиды по своему телу. Проходит время, прежде чем Кей снова открывает глаза, но она смотрит на него все с той же улыбкой, даже ее волосы не сдвинулись ни на миллиметр.

\- Прошу прощения, - со вздохом начинает Цукишима, - но у меня нет в запасе вечности, да и мой организм нуждается в ежедневном сне, мисс де Буа.

\- Ну разумеется, - она взмахивает руками, но моментально возвращает их на место. – У вас есть идеи, почему вы здесь?

\- Полагаю, для обсуждения заказа. – Аделаида ехидно улыбается, но Кей не намерен ввязываться в какие бы то ни было словесные игры сегодня, предпочитая вести себя как можно более профессионально. Тем не менее, ему кажется, будто он не заметил начала и уже играет, причем не по своим правилам.

\- А логики у вас не отнять, мистер Цукишима! – Аделаида не выглядит расстроенной его ответом, хихикает, негромко хлопает в ладоши.

Ее лицо мрачнеет настолько стремительно, что Кей еле успевает уловить это изменение, прежде чем перед ним оказывается будто совершенно другая женщина. Ее точеные черты искажаются твердой, решительной злобой, между бровями глубоко залегает морщина. Интуиция вопит об опасности.

– Недавно умер мой отец, - заявляет Аделаида, гордо подняв подбородок и глядя на Цукишиму сверху вниз. – Вы здесь по этому вопросу.

\- Разумеется, - кивает Цукишима. – Я не работаю с живыми. Вы хотите знать убийцу?

\- Нет, это дело полиции – найти его и наказать. Ваша задача – узнать, кому достается семейное дело.

Кей еле сдерживает разочарованное мычание, так и рвущееся наружу. Наследство.

\- С каких пор вампиры не практикуют кровную месть?

Каламбур Цукишима замечает слишком поздно и прикусывает язык. Злить вампиршу, которая и без того пребывает в не лучшем расположении духа, - глупость.

\- С тех самых, как начали жить по людским законам. - Она, по всей видимости, не обращает внимания на непроизвольную и не самую удачную шутку, говорит все так же строго и отчасти зло, но гневается явно не на человека перед ней. – Слушайте, мне не нужна вражда и грызня внутри семьи. Мне тем более не надо, чтобы кто-то из моих братьев и сестер сел в тюрьму, потому что там они или сами умрут, или убьют кого-то, тем самым продлив себе срок до пожизненного. Убийством займется полиция и накажет виновных, а мы, хоть и с грузом на душе, продолжим жить в мире людей по его законам, без неоправданных убийств.

Она делает паузу. Ее грудная клетка не двигается – она не дышит, и Кей некстати задается вопросом, как же она разговаривает, если воздух не проходит через голосовые связки. Долгая жизнь в сверхъестественном мире научила его многому, в том числе и тому, что достижения человеческой науки отнюдь не бесполезны, хоть есть и множество неизведанного. Иными словами, уронишь вампира – он упадет по всем законам физики.

\- И я нужен вам, - Цукишима прочищает горло, мысленно ругаясь на свою несобранность, - чтобы исключить из возможных причин грызни еще и наследство?

\- Мы все распределили в ту же ночь, но хотелось бы учесть волю нашего покойного отца, - Аделаида вздыхает между словами и слегка грустнеет, теряя былую злобу. – Понимаете, ему на момент смерти было уже под четыре сотни лет, а моему самому старшему брату сейчас больше трех. За это время у нас никто не умирал особо. Мы так привыкли к этому, что совершенно расслабились. Отец не оставил завещания, мы не знаем, чего бы он хотел. Поэтому решили, что честно будет спросить об этом его самого.

Кей кивает, на ходу подбирая оптимальную стратегию. С вампирами сложнее, чем с людьми, – их душа повреждена, поэтому найти их после (повторной) смерти очень сложно. С одной стороны, их нет в аду или в раю, так что не придется связываться с посредниками, но с другой стороны, их так тяжело отследить, что лучше бы были посредники.

\- Мне нужна будет вещь с частичкой души, так как кровь не вариант, - задумчиво хмурясь, говорит он в итоге. – Это что-то, что было для него очень важно. Может, связанное с его прошлым или настоящим. Знаете, какие-то памятные украшения обычно работают, фотографии, музыкальные инструменты, пеленки первенцев, вот это вот все.

Аделаида тихо смеется. Этот звук не похож на злобу или грусть – скорее на то, с каким настроением она его встретила. Значит ли это, что она пришла обратно в норму?

\- Ну, пеленку первенца я вам точно не обеспечу, но вот памятное украшение – легко. Мы думали положить его к праху, но раз пошло такое дело...

\- Оно не пропадет никуда, уверяю. – Кей поправляет очки, изрядно съехавшие вниз по переносице за время разговора. – Я воспользуюсь им, а потом верну вам. Если ничего из ряда вон не произойдет – что вряд ли, – оно будет в целости и сохранности.

\- Хорошо.

Аделаида улыбается, и лучше бы она этого не делала, потому что это еще страшнее, чем тот гнев, который Кей видел раньше. Если она ведет себя так постоянно, Цукишима не желает сталкиваться с ней вне работы.

Повисает густое молчание, давит на нервы, но, судя по всему, только Кею. Уголок рта вампирши дергается, кажется, в искреннем веселье, она смотрит прямо ему в глаза, ни капли этого не стесняясь. Учитывая, сколько она прожила в людском обществе, Кей с уверенностью может сказать, что она знакома с нормами человеческой этики и знает, что это не то чтобы очень вежливо. Ей просто плевать.

\- Завтра мы даем бал в его честь. – Аделаида встает, отточенным движением поправляя верхнюю юбку бархатного платья. – Прошу вас там присутствовать, как раз после него займетесь выполнением работы.

\- Интересные нынче способы организовывать поминки. – Цукишима встает следом, сразу же застегивая нижнюю пуговицу на пиджаке таким же аккуратным и привычным движением. Аделаида удовлетворенно хмыкает.

\- Мы не совсем люди.

\- Я заметил.

Аделаида протягивает аккуратную холодную ладонь, Кей почтенно склоняется к ней и целует. Раз уж они играют в девятнадцатый век, да будет так. Она снова хмыкает, в этот раз даже с большим одобрением.

Когда она уже почти оказывается у двери и увлеченно рассказывает что-то про дресс-код для мероприятия, Цукишима мягко останавливает ее всего одной фразой:

\- Мы не обсудили оплату, мисс де Буа. Я не сомневаюсь в вас ни разу, но нам обоим лучше сориентироваться и подобрать цену, которая устроит обе стороны.

\- Деньги не проблема. – Она оборачивается, ее юбки нехотя закручиваются следом, цепляясь за насыщенно-бордовый ковер. – Тысяча долларов? Четыре? Десять? Больше?

\- Что вы! - Кей кладет ладонь на солнечное сплетение, чувствуя отголоски своего сердцебиения. Это движение выходит произвольно, но, кажется, Аделаида расценивает его как жест уважения. – Я не беру так дорого. Двух будет более чем достаточно.

\- Тогда накину сверху чаевых на свое усмотрение.

Она отворачивается, машет на прощание рукой и стучит в дверь, давая дворецкому знать о завершении разговора. Цукишима еще раз оглядывает гостиную. Эта комната балансирует на грани дорогой элегантности и вульгарной безвкусицы, все же не переходя за нее. Как ей это удается, до конца неясно. Наверное, дело в отсутствии вездесущей позолоты и мрамора всех форм и расцветок, что делает помещение чуть более жилым и чуть менее музейным.

Пока он стоит там, любуясь великолепно обработанным деревом, в приоткрытую дверь просовывается голова добермана и сразу же наклоняется набок. Кей улыбается ему. Он не особо любит собак, но ничего против не имеет, и вообще думает, что животные лучше людей. У животных нет души, им не суждено скитаться после своей смерти, и если возможность просто исчезнуть, прекратив тем самым _наконец-то_ все жизненные тяготы и невзгоды, не рай, то что тогда рай? То отвратительное место, полное фанатичных ублюдков с завышенным ЧСВ, которое людям суют под приторным соусом награды за праведные страдания длиною в жизнь? Нет уж.

Возможно, в Кее говорит обида. Возможно, он и правда объективен настолько, насколько сам того хочет. Одно неизменно: Рай не то место, в котором он очень хочет оказаться после своей смерти.

Дома он варит себе пряный кофе, не доверяя такое важное дело кофемашине. По дороге он купил себе пару пирожных в шоколадной глазури и орешках всех мастей, и не бросать на них взгляд украдкой очень сложно. У него появилась работа – и это отлично.

Быть фрилансером сложно. Кей понял, что он вообще-то человек достаточно консервативный, только когда начал этим заниматься и пришел к выводу, что без стабильного заработка ему тяжеловато. Было непросто поначалу просыпаться с мыслью, что накопленные деньги могут закончиться прежде, чем поступит новый заказ, а разрыв между первым и вторым предсказать невозможно. Но трудолюбие и организованность дали свои плоды – сейчас Кей может вообще перестать брать заказы и спокойно прожить до старости, отказывая себе только в очевидных излишествах. И тем более заманчивой видится идея отпуска.

Кофе выходит слишком горьким для вечера, и приходится сделать страшное – добавить немного сахара. Получается совсем что-то жуткое, и сначала Кей старается заесть это пирожным, но после почти буквально плюет и сливает противную жижу в раковину. Хватит молока.

На часах три ночи, на улице – первые признаки рассвета, когда он наконец ложится под одеяло. Засыпает он сразу, едва щека касается прохладной ткани наволочки, но спит все с тем же преотвратительнейшим ощущением реальности.

Будит звонок от Тадаши. Поначалу Кей хрипит, никак не может привести голос в порядок и не понимает, чего другу на этот раз надо. У Тадаши нормальный режим сна, и он почему-то думает, что у него есть право требовать бодрости от всех остальных людей в девять утра.

\- Сегодня понедельник! – почти с упреком говорит он, но Кей слышит его улыбку.

\- У меня плавающий график, не привязанный к дням недели. – Кей зевает и скидывает одеяло с колен, но, посидев так пару секунд, возвращает обратно. – Ты что-то хотел? Если опять попросишь сходить с Хитокой на УЗИ, я брошу тебя в черный список.

\- Да нет, - грустно вздыхает трубка, - все о тех же баранах... Впрочем, давай позавтракаем и я все лично тебе расскажу? Я не хочу обсуждать серьезные вещи по телефону, тем более, когда ты, скорее всего, еще даже из постели не вылез.

\- Опять то дело? – Цукишима слышит, как на том конце недовольно цокают. Эту плохую привычку Тадаши приобрел не столь давно, ну, в университете ее точно не было. От кого только набрался? – Я же сказал уже, что пацан сам загнал себя в безвыходную ситуацию.

\- Да, - Тадаши звучит непривычно серьезно и все еще немного грустно, так что Цукишима моментально просыпается, внимая. – И я хочу вытащить его из этой ситуации. Он ни в чем не виноват.

Долгие несколько секунд ничего не происходит. Из открытого окна доносится мат на хинди, уличная расстроенная гитара, нестройный топот прохожих и аромат свежих булочек с, кажется, корицей, смешивающийся с запахом мокрой пыли. Утро.

\- Хорошо, давай через... – Кей по привычке поднимает запястье к лицу, но быстро понимает, что часов на нем нет. – Через час?

\- Ты мое мнение спрашиваешь?

\- Прикидываю, успею ли я.

\- Я в тебя верю!

Они обсуждают детали завтрака еще с добрую минуту, пока Кей все лежит, пытаясь пальцами нащупать состояние прически. Тадаши уже не кажется таким убийственно серьезным.

Часа вполне хватает, чтобы полностью собраться. Когда Тадаши открывает дверь в квартиру своим ключом, Кей уже вызывает такси до кафе. Во время поездки они обсуждают что-то совершенно безобидное и явно не касающееся темы предстоящего разговора, вроде внезапного потепления или слухов о замене асфальта в их районе. Тадаши всегда был активным гражданином, в котором так и переваливалось за край желание как-то улучшать, что-то делать, куда-то идти. Ладно, не всегда. В школе он был зажатым и излишне скромным, но со временем это прошло. А стоило ему жениться – энергия стала бить как из гейзера. Этим он почему-то смертельно напоминал Куроо, но если Тадаши делал что-то полезное, то Куроо влипал во всевозможные идиотские ситуации по собственной глупости, а потом звонил Кею и орал, что только что голыми руками отбился арматурой от ожившего камня.

Кафе, в котором они завтракают, не меняется из года в год. Они нашли это место совместными усилиями еще в давние студенческие времена благодаря чистой случайности и не изменили себе с тех пор ни разу. Тадаши тогда перепутал север с югом на карте и увел их аж на километр не в ту сторону от станции метро. Плюнув на все, они под недовольный прищур Кея зашли взять по стакану кофе в качестве моральной компенсации и были приятно удивлены. Интерьер минималистичен, народу немного, напитки вкусные, еда адекватного качества, цены приемлемые – что еще нужно? С тех пор место обзавелось только бесконечными полками с потрепанными книгами разной степени ущербности в качестве декора и приятно пахнувшей деревянной мебелью, и, кажется, даже тот самый бариста был на месте, что вполне можно назвать чудом.

Тадаши берет им обоим по среднему капучино, себе – пару сэндвичей с курицей, Кею – чизкейк, в ответ на что Цукишима глядит пронзительно, но еду принимает. Друг пытается его задобрить – это факт. Но Ямагучи всегда забывает, что он открытая книга, и его намерения понять так же легко, как прочитать название очередного торгового центра, выложенное золотом, чтобы заметил каждый прохожий.

\- Ну что? – спрашивает Кей после пары минут напряженного молчания. – Только не говори ничего больше про погоду и мероприятия по благоустройству города, я уже понял, что ты хотел начать издалека.

\- Спешишь? – вздыхает Тадаши в ответ, снимая крышку со стаканчика, просто чтобы посмотреть на кофе и надеть ее обратно. – Работа появилась?

\- Ага.

Кей невозмутимо отламывает себе еще кусочек чайной ложкой.

\- Это хорошо! – Тадаши сияет, как начищенный чайник. – Надеюсь, это будет интересный заказ!

Цукишима мысленно цыкает, но все так же невозмутимо запивает чизкейк кофе. Оптимизм его друга кого угодно заставит чувствовать себя неуютно.

\- Но я, как ты уже понял, хотел поговорить о моем заказе. – Тадаши мигом мрачнеет. Кофе заканчивается слишком быстро, поэтому он пытается куда-то деть руки, в итоге оставляя их под столом. – Тому парню очень нужна моя помощь. Он ни в чем не виноват.

Цукишима утвердительно кивает, снова отламывая кусочек чизкейка:

\- Он виноват только в том, что он идиот.

\- Цукки, это грубо! – Тадаши вспыхивает, как рождественская гирлянда. – Он хотел спасти своего друга. Это нормально для людей – защищать самое дорогое.

Цукишима вздыхает. Обостренное чувство справедливости Тадаши Ямагучи рано или поздно доведет его до могилы, и тогда Кей будет напрягать всю свою силу воли, чтобы не вызвать его призрак с того света и, подобно старой ханже, не воскликнуть хмуро: «Я же говорил!» Но принципиальная непробиваемость Тадаши – лишь первый камень преткновения в этой истории. Второй менее претенциозный и благородный, но такой же непреодолимый.

\- Я не смогу тебе это объяснить, но просто пойми, что защищаешь в суде непробиваемого придурка, бросившего вызов мирозданию и внезапно проигравшего. Мотивы у него может и были бескорыстными, но сама по себе попытка обмануть смерть глупа по своей природе. Это как выбегать на проезжую часть, а потом искренне недоумевать, почему сбили.

Тадаши в ответ только дуется.

\- Вот если...! – он делает паузу, обдумывая свою дальнейшую речь. – Вот если бы ты увидел мою смерть, ты бы меня не предупредил? Не попытался бы что-то сделать?

Брови сами собой ползут вверх по лицу, а Кей задается вопросом, серьезно ли сейчас говорит Тадаши.

\- Ну ладно, - тем временем продолжает он, - опустим меня, чтобы ответ не был предвзятым. А Хитока? Хотя нет, это тоже не оно.

Кей делает попытку прервать это рассуждение, так как ответ у него есть и он не изменится в зависимости от названного имени, но Ямс выставляет вперед руку, призывая не смазывать ему мысль.

\- Вот Куроо, - он чуть не подпрыгивает на месте от радости, видимо, найдя то, что искал. Кей непроизвольно кривится. Только не снова! – У вас же там почти отношения, или как вы там это называете. Вот если ты вдруг получаешь видение, из которого ясно понимаешь, что он умрет, ты ничего не будешь делать?

\- Нет, – Цукишима даже не пытается сделать вид, что долго думал над ответом, выдавая его моментально. – Во-первых, это не так работает. Если Куроо в принципе возникнет в видении, он, скорее всего, уже мертв, или инфернальная канцелярия работает на опережение и он умрет совсем скоро. Во-вторых, мы не в отношениях. И если ты снова попытаешься доказать мне, что мне просто не нравится термин, и поэтому я натягиваю сову на глобус, я встану и уйду.

Тадаши слабо кивает на оставшийся кусок чизкейка, и Кей цыкает, признавая, что друг прав.

\- Но Эрвин буквально увидел смерть друга. Ему всего девятнадцать! – Ямс делает многозначительную паузу, видимо, считая, что на Кея эта информация произведет неизгладимое впечатление. Она не производит. – Конечно, парень запаниковал, рассказал другу, тот не поверил, тогда он решил посоветоваться со взрослыми. Что он мог еще поделать?

\- Он буквально сказал матери этого его... как его?

\- Гэвин.

\- Матери этого Гэвина, что ее сына застрелят, а на следующий день Гэвина нашли с пулей в животе. Ясное дело, что на него это повесили.

\- У них нет улик! Только тот факт, что Эрвин «угадал»!

\- Много ты знаешь людей, которые «угадывают» такие подробности? – Тадаши снова дуется вместо ответа. – Вот и полиция не особо много.

\- Но он не человек!

\- Разумеется. Расскажи это суду – его сразу оправдают.

Тадаши утыкается взглядом в пустой стаканчик. Кей доедает свой чизкейк в тишине.

\- Слушай, - говорит он, запивая последний кусочек и складывая ладони на столе. – Видения существуют не для того, чтобы мы меняли то, что в них видим. Это своего рода сбой, ну или волна, которую мы ловим случайно. Мы с этим Эрвином – ночные медиумы, так что мы в принципе не можем увидеть никого, кроме мертвых. И как ты не можешь откопать труп и оживить, так и мы не можем ничего изменить. Оно или уже случилось, или случится в ближайшем будущем.

Солнце светит сквозь жалюзи прямо в глаза, и Тадаши, морщась, отходит купить воды. Пока его нет, Кей пытается занять себя разглядыванием прохожих, но, не найдя ничего интересного, открывает приложение с нонограммами на телефоне.

\- У вас и правда такие жестокие правила? – Тадаши садится напротив, сразу протягивая Кею небольшую бутылку. Он жует нижнюю губу, явно в чем-то неуверенный.

\- Они разве жестокие?

\- Они нечеловеческие!

\- Да мы и не люди особо. – Кей пожимает плечами, пытаясь ухватиться за ход мыслей друга, чтобы понять, чего тот хочет. – Слушай, ты же не пытаешься изменить свой рост? Или способ питания, заменив, например, воду и еду чистой солнечной энергией?

Тадаши хмурится, и его густоватые брови почти закрывают собой верхние веки.

\- Это все равно очень жестоко. – Тишина, воцаряющаяся после этой фразы, прерывается только тихой музыкой, пока он не добавляет уверенно: - И я все равно его вытащу.

\- Вытащишь, - Кей закатывает глаза, почти сдаваясь. – Только я с этим тебе никак не помогу. Я рассказал тебе, как эта штука работает, - все, отныне я бесполезен в этом деле. В американской правовой системе я разбираюсь так же хорошо, как в квантовой физике, Тадаши.

\- Я понял, - говорит он, вставая. Ямс хватает пальто со спинки стула, и Кей поднимается следом, понимая, что завтрак на этом окончен.

Размышления, стоит ли ему немного погеройствовать, чтобы поднять другу настроение, приводят к неожиданной и даже противоречивой идее. Эта идея не кажется ему такой уж заманчивой. Но одна мысль о том, что Тадаши будет ходить с лопатой вместо лица до окончания заседания суда, встает у Кея поперек горла. А он будет. Он всегда так делает, когда попадается особенно тяжелый случай.

\- Я схожу с Хитокой на УЗИ, - говорит он в итоге, немного морщась.

\- Ты же не хотел! – Ямагучи смотрит на него пораженно, но уже гораздо радостнее, чем пару минут назад.

\- Еще слово – и я передумаю.

Тадаши кивает.

Цукишима уходит первым. Заехав в химчистку за шейным платком, винное пятно с которого не смог вывести сам, он возвращается домой и начинает приготовления к вечеру. Глажка и создание адекватно смотрящейся укладки никогда не были его любимыми делами, но саморепрезентация – слишком важная честь его работы.

Пока Кей ищет запонки, приходится отвлечься на уведомление о входящем сообщении. Всего два фото: первое – фасад обшарпанного провинциального мотеля с парой неработающих лампочек над вывеской, второе – плачущий кот, оба, естественно, от Куроо. Цукишима игнорирует.

У подъезда ждет черный автомобиль класса люкс и красивая девушка, опирающаяся на него. Немного моросит дождь, оседая каплями на ее якобы небрежно уложенных волосах и сером брючном костюме. Кей хмурится, но без вопросов садится в машину после кивка в сторону задней двери.

Поездка проходит в комфортной тишине. По приезде девушка уверяет, что она же отвезет его обратно домой после окончания дела, и просит не предпринимать попыток уехать самостоятельно, чтобы никого ненароком не запутать. Кей, в принципе, ничего не имея против, коротко кивает, на ходу застегивая пиджак.

Входную дверь ему открывает все тот же дворецкий, почтительно кланяясь. Цукишима еле кивает в ответ и проходит дальше, на ходу оглядываясь. Вампиры обошлись без жутких черных лент и прочих безвкусных атрибутов поминок, издалека играла приятная классическая музыка, судя по всему, соната для скрипки и фортепьяно. Пока Кей шел до гостиной, ему встретилось всего несколько человек, но те не обратили на него ровным счетом никакого внимания, предпочитая продолжать дискуссию или заниматься иными более интересными делами.

В гостиной его встречает столпотворение по меркам столь маленького поместья: небольшие кучки из трех-четырех человек заполонили комнату, которая моментально стала казаться чересчур мизерной для стандартного светского мероприятия на пару десятков человек.

Аделаида вырастает буквально из ниоткуда, закрыв своими пышными юбками четверть обзора. На сей раз ее одеяние не такое вычурное и на вид гораздо более дешевое, чем вчерашнее. Цукишима никогда особо не интересовался историей моды и в университете сталкивался с ней лишь по касательной, но навскидку предполагает, что это траурная мода. Королева Виктория? А не далековато ли они от островов великой колониальной империи?

\- Как прошла поездка? – Аделаида улыбается, и эта улыбка не кажется чем-то угрожающим. – Моя дражайшая Дженни не обижала вас?

\- Ваша дражайшая Дженни не сказала ничего, что могло бы меня обидеть. – Кей целует протянутую кисть все в той же гипюровой перчатке, даже не стараясь подарить ей ответную улыбку. Провальная затея. – Но я бы не назвал это ее исключительной заслугой. Она также не сказала ничего, что могло бы доставить мне радость.

\- Она у меня девочка молчаливая.

Аделаида же продолжает улыбаться, и это могло бы показаться некомфортным, будь на месте Кея кто-то другой, например, более чувствительный. Она смотрит на него слишком долго по меркам хорошего тона, разговоры в этой комнате звучат, будто через толщу воды, и обволакивают, раздаваясь из всех возможных направлений.

\- Повеселитесь, - говорит Аделаида, делая приглашающий жест. – Начнем после основной части.

\- Как пожелаете.

Кей хочет спросить, сколько времени должна продлиться эта самая «основная часть», но решает, что лучше держать язык за зубами. Ему платят за это.

Он берет бокал шампанского. Пить не особо хочется, но надо чем-то себя занять на неопределенный срок, так что он идет к глобусу. Первое, что бросается в глаза, - надпись «Британская империя» прямо на полуострове Индостан. Кей бережно проводит пальцами по поверхности шара, и на кончиках чувствуется дерево, выжженное там, где проведены границы и имеются надписи. Этот дом – сплошной антиквариат, под стать его обитателям.

\- Великие были времена, - с удовольствием тянет снова подошедшая Аделаида, и Кей оборачивается. – Была своя прелесть в эпохе ее высочества королевы Виктории. Эта необратимая тяга ко всему мистическому, сталкивающаяся с пуританскими взглядами, головокружение от успехов своей державы, правильное воспитание, благородство! И куда все пропало за чуть более чем сотню лет?

\- Вы хотите обсудить это? – Кей выгибает бровь, оставляя глобус в покое.

\- Я должна была читать речь, дорогой мой, - отвечает она, и Цукишима не понимает, каким образом это связано с Викторианской эпохой. – Но мой старший брат решил меня заменить. Какая досада! Теперь мне абсолютно и беспросветно скучно на этом празднике смерти.

Цукишима кивает, хоть ему и категорически не нравится роль шута для ее высочества хозяйки вечера. Аделаида смотрит на него в ожидании и все с тем же живым интересом, с каким дети познают что-то впервые.

Кей вздыхает.

\- Разрешите нескромный вопрос?

Аделаида весело хмыкает.

\- Разрешаю.

\- Неужели ваш бизнес прибыльный? Кто-то покупает аутентичные платья, сшитые в соседнем микрорайоне?

\- О, мистер Цукишима, сколь много вы не знаете еще об этом мире! – Аделаида приглашает его к дивану. Когда она садится и расправляет юбки, занимая таким образом весь диван и даже место перед ним, речь возобновляется: - Суть не в платьях, не в ткани и не в ателье, которое их пошило. Суть в символике. Я не просто так затронула благородство.

Аделаида манит его пальцем. Оглянувшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что они не привлекают чересчур много нежелательно внимания, Кей наклоняется ближе.

\- Все мои покупатели – богачи, получившие свои деньги путем взяток, непомерной жадности, чистого везения или даже в наследство от тех, кто разбогател на каком-нибудь фастфуде. И эти невежественные жлобы, часто даже без элементарного школьного образования, лезут в элиты, покупают себе там места, но не могут соответствовать им в полной мере и не смогут никогда. Они могут получить отличное образование, раз уже не повезло с родословной, особенно теперь, когда у них достаточно денег для обучения в лучших вузах мира, но это слишком сложный и энергозатратный путь. Гораздо проще купить себе фрак, своей модельке с юрким язычком – платье в пол - и вот ты уже не директор сети кофеин с водой и вместо кофе, и вместо молока, а респектабельный представитель сливок общества, ценящий свою историю и культуру. Одежда – главный визуальный атрибут благородного человека. И эти директора нефтедобывающих компаний, акционеры фирм, производящих вибраторы, и прочая шушера, гордящаяся тем, что финансирует государство, устраивает реконструкции светских мероприятий, превращая их память в фарс, только чтобы побыть в шкуре людей, которыми они никогда не станут – в шкуре благородных людей.

Она подмигивает, и Кей выпрямляется, пытаясь переварить только что услышанное.

\- Вот, - продолжает она. – Эти люди готовы отвалить за пару кусков ткани баснословные деньги, а я делаю качественный товар. Знаешь мой секрет?

\- Вы жили в Викторианскую эпоху?

\- Умничка.

На фоне читают речь о достижениях покойного, его любви ко всему живому и пресловутом благородстве, и Цукишиме стоит огромных усилий не закатить глаза от такого непозволительно огромного количества использований этого слова. Аделаида сидит молча, подперев подбородок тонким запястьем и надув красные губы, в то время как остальные присутствующие делают вид, что им безумно интересно.

Бокалы с шампанским взмывают вверх, когда речь заканчивается на хвалебной ноте. Аделаида рассматривает свои ногти через ажурную ткань, вздыхая.

\- Фарс, - сетует она. – Отец бы не оценил, но разве им докажешь?

Сдержанным кивком Кей соглашается с этим тезисом.

\- Спросите у меня еще что-нибудь, мистер Цукишима. – От ее голоса за километр веет холодной скукой, режущей барабанные перепонки, и Кей невольно вспоминает когда-то свою работодательницу, мисс Шимизу. Если есть в мире премия главной сверхъестественной ханжи, она явно досталась именно мисс Шимизу. – Можно что-то не совсем приличное. А можно и совсем неприличное.

\- Почему вы не хотите найти убийцу?

Уголок рта Аделаиды дергается.

\- Удивительно! Было столько вариантов, а вы выбрали самый скучный. – Цукишима в ответ пожимает плечами, на ходу придумывая нелепое оправдание своей ненаходчивости. – Мы знаем, что это не квалифицированный охотник, потому что с ними всеми у нас по соглашению. Любитель. А с любителями пусть разбирается полиция, они не стоят марания рук в их крови. Или даже нашей. Думаю, убийце так будет даже обиднее – за убийство «страшного монстра» его наказала служба людского правопорядка!

Из угла комнаты начинают доноситься первые звуки клавесина, и Кей оборачивается на них. За инструментом сидит пожилой мужчина с видом полнейшей сосредоточенности, лицевые мышцы у него настолько напряжены, что, кажется, вот-вот порвутся.

\- Я же знала, что мистер Блейк притащится сюда, надо было убрать это оружие дьявола, - ворчит Аделаида. – Старый маразматик!

Она морщится на очередной фальшивой ноте, а публика в лице пары дам восторженно ахает, поднося руки к груди. Звуки похожи на стоны умирающих животных, жалобные и высокие, почти писклявые.

Аделаида вскакивает и хватает Кея за руку. «Я больше не могу это слушать», - шипит на ухо, железно вцепившись в локоть. Шаг у нее быстрый и выверенный, чересчур широкий для миниатюрной дамы, так что даже Цукишима поспевает за ней не без усилий.

Мимо проносится два или три коридора с неизменным паркетом, от которого четко отскакивает каждый звук. Совсем скоро голоса из гостиной совершенно исчезают. Вместо них доносятся блаженные звуки относительно теплой осенней ночи и легкий ветерок, который тем не менее пробирает до костей. Кей искренне жалеет, что позволил дворецкому забрать свое пальто в холле: так уж вышло, что медиумам всегда холоднее, чем обычным людям.

Миновав эту коротенькую анфиладу, они добираются наконец до небольшой комнатки с обоями в вертикальную полоску и тяжелыми бархатными шторами насыщенного зеленого цвета. Почти полностью скрывшись за этими шторами, прямо посреди комнаты стоит несоразмерно огромная тахта, на которую моментально приземляется Аделаида и блаженно выдыхает.

\- Наконец-то тишина! – Она поправляет выбившийся из прически волос, наощупь возвращая его на место. – Итак, ваша работа, мистер Цукишима. Джонатан!

На пороге комнаты почти в ту же секунду возникает дворецкий и протягивает Кею небольшую коробочку с мягкой обивкой, все еще почтительно кланяясь. Кей принимает ее и кивает в знак благодарности.

\- Там перстень Уильяма де Буа, - уведомляет Аделаида, - как вы и просили.

В коробочке и правда находится перстень с огромным куском янтаря. Из-за слишком приглушенного света оценить качество камня представляется возможным только примерно, но, судя по всему, это довольно дорогая вещица. Хоть Кей и ожидал чего-то большего после фантастических размеров рубина мисс де Буа.

Перстень весьма увесистый для украшения, так что сразу становится понятным, что рассчитан он на мужскую руку. Да и мужчине носить такую громадину, скорее всего, было бы не особо удобно. Кей вздыхает, мысленно сетуя на столь нерациональное использование материалов.

\- Вы желаете присутствовать, мисс де Буа?

\- А мое присутствие нежелательно?

\- Без обид, мисс де Буа, - Кей откладывает коробочку на небольшой декоративный столик, аккуратно ее прикрывая, - но мне гораздо проще сосредоточиться и ничего не упустить, если я работаю один. Но если вы потом не сможете нормально жить, не пронаблюдав сейчас за процессом, я не имею права вас выгонять.

Цукишима морщится. Ему почему-то всегда приходилось объяснять клиентам, работающим с медиумами впервые, что их назойливое внимание вообще-то сильно мешает. Когда-то давно, еще в самом начале карьеры, когда он только подрабатывал параллельно с учебой, одна дама заказала ему вызов своего покойного мужа. Кей тогда брал с клиентов гроши, следовательно, заказы были соответствующими – та женщина забыла код от старого сейфа на чердаке. Пока он, будучи далеко не самым опытным в данной сфере специалистом, пытался сосредоточиться и найти нужную душу, она стабильно раз в минуту спрашивала, как там дела у ее Ронни и не холодно ли ему. Кажется, клиента хуже за все минувшие годы у Цукишимы не было ни разу.

\- Ох, какая жалость! – Аделаида надувает губы, но покорно встает с тахты. – Но кто я такая, чтобы вас стеснять? Сколько времени вам потребуется?

\- Понятия не имею, но минимум час.

\- Ужасно долго! – восклицает Аделаида, но обращается она уже не к Кею. – Джонатан, принеси мне что-нибудь почитать!

\- Что желает госпожа прочесть сегодня? – все так же ровно и выверенно спрашивает дворецкий.

\- Что-нибудь возмутительное, чтобы можно было вдоволь выразить свое негодование. Современные философы там никакого бреда не выпускали за последние пять лет?

\- Понял вас.

За ними с характерным звуком закрывается массивная дверь.

Кей первым делом приводит в порядок дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в своем теле. Не совсем понятно, где именно искать душу вампира. Остается только надеяться, что его вампиршество Уильям де Буа настолько любил свой дом, что остался где-то рядом после смерти.

Работать с вампирами – морока. Так как души у них повреждены по понятным причинам, они не могут попасть в Ад или Рай, умирая, но и не остаются вместе с людскими неприкаянными душами здесь, на земле. Они застревают где-то между всем этим великолепием, причем каждый по-разному, и вызвать их на пару слов сюда не представляется возможным. А идти в другое место – затея очень опасная, поскольку велик риск не вернуться обратно. Такие нюансы очень сильно отражаются на стоимости услуги.

Хуже работать только с оборотнями, потому что от них еще и воняет жутко даже на том свете.

Кей садится на пол, хватая перстень обеими руками. За этим украшением тянется очень сильный след владельца. Обычно такие следы напоминают нитку, но здесь – целая широкая лента, что очень полезно, учитывая обстоятельства. Аделаида постаралась на славу, подбирая нужный предмет.

Поймав след, Кей открывает глаза. Комната, и без того отвратительно освещенная, становится серее, будто кто-то выкачал все более-менее яркие краски. Мимо тянутся темные нити чьих-то привязанностей, проносятся едва видимые призраки воспоминаний о произошедших здесь событиях. Кей любит это место, но возвращение сюда требует огромного количества энергии даже с какими-то артефактами. Будь его воля, он бы держался тут вечно, рассматривая все, что может дать ему этот мир, изучая, но так он бы умер слишком скоро от потери сил.

Он встает и на пробу зовет Уильяма по имени, потягивает за связующую ленту, привлекая к себе внимание. Остается только надеяться, что не придется спускаться на уровни ниже, на каждом пытаясь поймать своего сегодняшнего клиента. Этих уровней столько, что можно сразу выписывать себе месячный отпуск для восстановления сил, если он доберется хотя бы до двадцатого. Мысли приходится задвинуть как можно дальше – они мешают сосредоточиться на ощущении связи.

Кей понятия не имеет, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем он чувствует такое же потягивание с другой стороны связи, но он уже успевает приготовиться спускаться ниже. Следующий шаг – терпеливо ждать, строя из себя что-то вроде живого маяка.

Ульям ищет его долго. С одной стороны, это легко объясняется вампирской природой и ее проблемой с загробной жизнью, но с другой стороны, Кей начинает дико жалеть, что не в состоянии взять сюда какую-нибудь книгу, чтобы себя занять. Остается только гадать, сколько своего времени и сил он сейчас гробит на ожидание.

Когда наконец чувствуется присутствие нужной души, он недовольно цыкает.

Уильям являет собой неприятное зрелище. Возможно, при жизни он и был красивым мужчиной, но после смерти от него будто откусили несколько десятков обширных частей плоти, а та, что осталась, больше похожа на труп на приличной стадии разложения. Что уж говорить, если из двух глаз у него представлен только один, и тот заплывший.

\- Добрый вечер, - начинает Цукишима, поправляя очки. – Я не отниму у вас много времени.

\- Отнимай, сколько хочешь, - отвечает Уильям, и голос у него до того густой, что слышать его почти физически неприятно. – Здесь все равно нечем заняться.

\- Боюсь, у меня всего один вопрос, ответ на который займет не более нескольких минут.

Уильям делает приглашающий жест тем, что осталось от одной из его рук.

\- Аделаида де Буа желает знать, кому из ваших, - Кей делает небольшую паузу, подбирая нужное слово, - отпрысков вы хотели бы оставить свой семейный бизнес. Иными словами, она хотела бы ознакомиться с вашей последней волей.

Вампир задумчиво хмыкает.

\- А вы, я так понимаю, медиум? – Кей хочет ответить, что нет, он вообще-то вяжет свитеры и хотел бы предложить один за символическую плату, но лишь сдержанно кивает. – Разумеется, я хотел бы оставить пошив платьев крошке Адель, ведь лучше нашей юной красавицы с этим никто не справится.

Цукишима готов поспорить с формулировкой «юная красавица», потому что «крошка Адель» старше него более чем в десять раз, а он сам далеко не юн. Но Уильям продолжает:

\- Разработка искусственной крови – личная инициатива малыша Джонни, было бы несправедливо передавать ее кому-то другому. А моя дорогая Лизи занята в своей собственной сфере и почти не касается семейных дел, но, чтобы не обделить ее, я бы отдал ей часть городской недвижимости. Наверное, ту небольшую квартирку в приятном районе с соседом-собачником.

Кей снова кивает.

\- Это все?

\- Ага. Будь у меня больше детей, наверное, эта речь длилась бы дольше, но у меня всего-то трое.

\- Я могу передать что-нибудь мисс де Буа, если вы вдруг не успели сказать ей что-то важное.

Уильям задумывается. Цукишима же начинает потихоньку уставать, что может означать лишь одно – он провел здесь приличное количество времени. Может, еще не час, но явно около того.

\- Думаю, единственное, что я могу ей передать, - это слова любви, - наконец говорит Уильям. – Имени своего убийцы я не знаю, да и вряд ли мои дети настолько глупы, что полезут в открытый конфликт с людьми после стольких лет нормальной совместной жизни. На этом, полагаю, наша беседа заканчивается?

\- Да.

Кей прощается с Уильямом, в последний раз смотрит на открывшуюся глазам картину и отпускает связь. Все исчезает медленно, растворяясь в воздухе привычного мира, на месте связей образуется зияющая пустота. Уходить из этого места почти так же изматывающе, как и добираться сюда, так что по окончании вызова Цукишима на ослабевших ногах добирается до тахты и садится на нее. Желание прилечь он старательно подавляет, оставляя отдых до дома. Если бы ему предложили шоколад, он бы не отказался.

Взгляд он чувствует только спустя несколько долгих минут. Он взирает из темного угла комнаты рядом с дверью, цепляющий и холодный. Наблюдающий. Опять-таки, будь Кей Цукишима обычным человеком, ему было бы не по себе, но он привык к такому. Любое сверхъестественное существо почему-то считает своим священным долгом поддержание образа загадочной неведомой диковины, перед которой все обязаны трепетать. Скорее всего, их просто забавляет наблюдение за реакцией.

\- Мисс де Буа? – на пробу отзывается Кей, выпрямляя спину.

\- Я помешала?

\- Никак нет. Я закончил.

Аделаида выходит из тени, шелестя бесконечными плотными юбками, и садится рядом.

\- Ну и как он там? – говорит она тихо, но голос у нее и правда по-юному звонкий.

\- Как и все мертвые, мисс де Буа. Спокойно.

Она несколько раз кивает.

\- Это хорошо. Он передал что-нибудь мне?

\- Только слова любви.

Улыбка трогает ее губы, но Кей замечает ее лишь краем глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своем дыхании.

\- Теперь необходимо зафиксировать информацию, полученную от вашего отца. – Кей встает с тахты, разминая шею. – Мне нужна какая-нибудь бумага и ручка.

\- Тогда нам в кабинет.

Они снова идут анфиладой глубже в поместье в полной тишине. Интерьер схож с тем, что Кей видел в остальных комнатах дома, так что он не утруждает себя рассматриванием деталей. В доме царит почти полная темнота. Цукишима ставит на то, что лампы подбирались самые тусклые, может, даже имитирующие яркость свечи. Будь он немного невнимательнее, поставил бы как раз на свечи, но он не чувствует характерного запаха воска или парафина. Да и помещения холодные, будто он находится не в поместье, а в склепе.

Кабинет встречает их пылью на дорогом винтажном бюро. Аделаида придирчиво проводит по нему пальцем, собирая грязь, и морщится. Пока она зовет дворецкого и просит немедленно решить проблему, Кей осматривается. Все те же обои в полосу и тяжелые шторы уже не так режут глаз, как несколько часов назад.

\- Присядьте, пока горничные убирают этот беспорядок, - приглашает Аделаида. – Обычно у нас такого не происходит, что-то они обленились после смерти хозяина. Не хотите ли чаю? Кофе?

Кей отвечает, что чай был бы неплох, когда в открытую дверь забегает пес. Сделав пару кругов по кабинету, пес убегает обратно, а Аделаида справляется, что подать к чаю.

\- Какая ужасная ночь, - вздыхает она, - вам так не кажется?

\- Нисколько.

Кей прикрывает глаза, уже мечтая о своей кровати. Он потратил много энергии на разговор с Уильямом, и пока единственное, чего ему хотелось – лечь спать. После пары нехитрых логических умозаключений он приходит только к одному выводу: чтобы не провалиться в сон прямо на этом диване, надо завести беседу о чем-нибудь.

\- Мисс де Буа, разрешите еще один нескромный вопрос?

\- Разумеется. Надеюсь, в этот раз он будет интереснее.

Аделаида стоит посреди комнаты, обхватив руками талию в корсете. Кей непроизвольно задается вопросом, насколько же вампиршам удобнее носить корсет, ведь он совершенно не может помешать их дыханию. Нельзя помешать тому, чего нет.

\- Ваш дворецкий. Я заметил, что он не совсем обычный человек, но и не вампир. Вы готовите его?

Она думает над ответом какое-то время, хмурясь.

\- Если вы думаете, что это как-то нарушает законы, то спешу вас разочаровать: Джонатан тут по собственному желанию. Он полностью отдает себе отчет в том, что его ждет, а мы ни к чему его не принуждаем. Но да, мы готовим его к обращению.

\- Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто интересуюсь.

\- Вы никогда с подобным не сталкивались?

\- Я работаю с мертвыми, мисс де Буа. Я много с чем не сталкивался и вряд ли когда-нибудь столкнусь.

\- Печально. Этот мир гораздо интереснее, чем кучка мертвых людей.

Через минуту забегает горничная, почти моментально смахивает пыль со всех поверхностей, кланяется и так же быстро исчезает, а Аделаида приглашает Кея к столу с уже подготовленной бумагой и ручкой. Цукишима быстро, но неизменно аккуратно записывает все то, что поведал ему Уильям де Буа о наследстве, уточняя лишь полное имя Лизи, и заверяет все это подписью. Едва ли семейству де Буа она нужна, но он слишком привык к такому формату записи увиденного.

Аделаида быстро пробегается глазами по строкам и кивает.

\- Благодарю за работу. Полагаю, на этом наше сотрудничество можно считать законченным. Джонатан проводит вас до машины, а Дженни проследит, чтобы вы добрались в целости и сохранности. Оплата поступит завтра, все, что сверх обговоренной суммы, - мои чаевые.

Кей напоследок целует ей руку.

Дорога обратно занимает куда меньше времени. Джонатан не говорит ни слова, являя собой памятник почтенному безразличию, а Цукишима отвечает ровно тем же. Дженни ведет себя абсолютно схожим образом, уткнувшись в какой-то блокнот, всю поездку. Когда она высаживает Кея прямо напротив подъезда, светает.

Спит Кей все так же преотвратно, пока его не будит звонок от Ячи. Она просит его быть в поликлинике через три с половиной часа.

Впервые за всю свою сравнительно короткую жизнь Цукишима запутывается в рубашке и брюках спросонья, а потом ссориться с таксистом, наблюдая, как его рейтинг стремительно падает на пару пунктов. Поликлиника встречает его недовольным покоцанным лицом охранника, и Ячи на его фоне выглядит ангелом во плоти. В том смысле, который люди обычно вкладывают в это слово.

Случается ровно то, что Кей и предполагал: он пятнадцать минут держал ведьму за ручку и слушал сюсюканья от врача. Убедившись, что с ребенком все отлично, и решив, что пол они знать заранее не хотят, они уходят.

Цукишима еле заметно зевает, а Ячи светится, как елка под Рождество.

\- Как дела идут? – интересуется она, идя по коридору спиной и рассматривая опухшее лицо Кея.

\- Просто великолепно.

\- Расскажешь подробнее?

\- Нет.

Хитока поворачивается и идет нормально, но теперь вприпрыжку. Невыспавшийся Кей отказывается понимать причины этого счастья, фонтанирующего из всех людей в радиусе пятидесяти километров.

\- О чем был последний заказ? – делает еще одну попытку Хитока, когда Кей помогает ей надеть пальто.

\- Снова наследство, - ворчит Кей, - только теперь у добрых вампиров. Таких добрых, что аж зубы сводит. Они занимаются разработкой искусственной крови.

Хитока задумчиво прикладывает палец к подбородку и слегка почесывает там кожу.

\- Это же похоже на создание искусственного мяса, не правда ли? – Она выглядит полностью удовлетворенной только что проведенной параллелью, и Кей не то чтобы может разделить это удовлетворение от сравнения людей с мясом. – Если у них выйдет, это же пойдет на пользу не только им! Например, сколько нуждающихся в срочном переливании не умрет из-за нехватки нужной крови?

\- Вампиры-альтруисты, не иначе! – Кей придерживает дверь поликлиники, пропуская Хитоку вперед в серый день. По сравнению с предыдущими более-менее солнечными деньками этот просто неимоверно никакой. Ни дождя, ни солнца – только хмурые физиономии таксистов и гарканье на испанском. – Скорее всего, их просто прижали с добычей донорской крови для пропитания, вот они и прикрывают свое предприятие чисто научным интересом.

Хитока фыркает, укутывая нос в плотный клетчатый шарф. Они проходят по небольшой дорожке, окаймленной, по всей видимости, цветами, от которых остались только полусухие торчащие из земли палки. Пейзаж далеко не самый красивый, но Хитока Ячи, как и ее муж с его неугомонным рыжим другом-идиотом, упорно продолжает улыбаться, игнорируя окружающую мертвенно-бледную действительность.

\- Не веришь ты в доброту окружающих, Кей, - сетует она с интонацией доброй бабушки.

\- Это я-то не верю? Еще как верю! – Пока они на парковке ждут такси, Хитока зябко жмется к его боку и обматывается шарфом чуть ли не до линии роста волос. – Просто я осознаю, что процент искренне бескорыстных дураков, кидающихся помогать, просто потому что кто-то крикнул «Помогите!», ничтожно мал. Есть понятия пользы и выгоды. Приносить пользу может быть выгодно.

\- Ну вот я, например, добрая ведьма, хотя мне было бы гораздо выгоднее быть злой.

\- Или вы с Ямсом на пару из того небольшого процента альтруистов, или вы просто не называете вещи своими именами, фокусируясь на дуалистичной системе «добрый-злой» без промежуточных значений.

Хитока морщится.

\- Я поняла-поняла. Хватит, а то мне достаточно того разговора про преимущества зороастризма над остальными осевыми религиями.

\- Есть, мэм! – салютует Кей одновременно ей и подъехавшему таксисту. – Тебя же домой?

Она садится в машину с уверенным кивком, и Кей присаживается следом, сразу же упираясь ногами в переднее пассажирское сидение. Если он снова натрет колени, кто-то получит повестку в суд, потому что Цукишима просто не переживет еще одного объяснения Куроо, что нет, он не трахался ни с кем на плохом полу, он просто слишком высокий.

Добираются до дома Хитоки они без происшествий, но, по мнению Цукишимы, даже чересчур спокойно, так как он почти засыпает по дороге и слишком сильно клюет носом, когда приходит время прощаться. Ячи приглашает его на обед, в красках описывая ну просто шедевральную лазанью, которую они вчера приготовили с Тадаши вместо просмотра вечерних телепрограмм, и даже чуть-чуть сетуя на погром, который пришлось убирать потом слишком долго, но Кей отказывается, предпочитая устроить себе обеденный сон вместо отсутствовавшего ночного. Дома он падает на кровать в рубашке, но, слава богу, хотя бы без брюк.

Пробуждение идет тяжело. Когда Кей открывает глаза, они зудят, и чувствует он себя еще более разбитым, чем до этого. Комнату в какой-то слишком насыщенный красный окрашивают отголоски заката, проникающие через полупрозрачный тюль на окнах. Оторвать голову от подушки кажется непосильной задачей, потому что даже волосы по ощущениям обретают чудовищный вес в несколько десятков фунтов.

Он шлепает босыми ногами по холодной плитке гостиной до кувшина с водой на кухне. Ветерок из открытого окна не освежает – Кею только больше хочется спать. Прикрывая глаза, он явственно чувствует, как укрывается одеялом и проваливается обратно в небытие, из которого еле вылез.

Такое состояние провоцирует неприятное предчувствие. Если его организму так нужно, чтобы он спал, значит, случится что-то не совсем обычное и скорее всего далеко не самое приятное. В последний раз в таком состоянии он увидел своего кота, четыре года назад сбитого насмерть каким-то пьяницей. Это вообще не лучший способ начать день, потому что Кей, черт возьми, любил его, и снова смотреть на предсмертные мучения питомца было больно. Всегда остается шанс, что ему просто не очень хорошо, и можно уповать на него.

Обратно в сон он проваливается через несколько минут, вдоволь напившись и нормально переодевшись во что-то пригодное.

Поначалу не происходит ничего, но потом Кей наконец открывает глаза.

Он почти не ощущает тяжести собственного тела, когда вертит головой в поисках какой-то зацепки. Вокруг сплошной хвойный лес, куда ни глянь, но не слышно ни птиц, ни зверей, ни даже шелеста листвы. Лес просто стоит, а в уши закрадывается звенящая тишина.

После пары безуспешных попыток понять, что делать дальше, Кей замечает небольшую тропинку, выложенную полосами камней разной величины и формы. Раздраженно вздохнув, он решает идти по предложенному пути. На периферии восприятия возникает плеск воды, настолько тихий, что его можно было бы и не приметить, если бы не давящее отсутствие всех остальных звуков.

В лесу не холодно и не жарко, в нем буквально никак. Он представляет из себя что-то сродни мертвой декорации. Не чувствуется земля под ногами, у шагов нет никакого веса, они не производят ровным счетом никакого звука, и Цукишима мог бы сказать, что он парит, но он настырно идет туда, куда ему предлагают пойти.

Так же резко, как и возник, лес расступается и открывает вид на озеро. Береговая линия – едва ли несколько десятков дюймов острых камней, сразу после нее – высокие хвойные деревья, и только Кей останавливается в самом начале длинного пологого берега, конец которого скрывается в кристально чистой воде.

Озеро без преувеличений огромно. Окинув его беглым взглядом, Цукишима не может увидеть не то что противоположный берег, но даже хотя бы одну его границу по правую или левую руку – камни тянутся почти идеальной прямой в обе стороны, сталкиваясь с горизонтом. Никаких островов посреди озера тоже не наблюдается. Оно – необъятная толща воды, границ у которой, скорее всего, нет.

Кей присаживается на корточки и на пробу касается одного из камней. Его поверхность неровная и очень острая, неосторожно упасть на такой – подписать себе смертный приговор. Стоит Цукишиме убрать руку, как на камне остается небольшая ярко-алая капля, которая моментально стекает, не оставляя следа.

И когда Кей снова смотрит на озеро, он видит это – огромный католический крест, едва касающийся воды. Он, появившись буквально из ниоткуда, парит над водоемом.

Кей закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Думать тяжело: любую мысль будто сметает из головы, стоит ей там появиться. Тотальная тишина в голове будто резонирует с окружающей, заставляя двигаться вперед, и кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться? Приходится сделать шаг.

Человека далеко впереди, почти у самой воды, Кей замечает не сразу. Он стоит в очень странной позе, но с места Цукишимы разглядеть даже ее невозможно, не говоря уже о лице. Стоит сделать шаг ближе, как фигура будто отдаляется, а со вторым наоборот приближается.

С уменьшением расстояния до воды журчащий звук становится все громче, и когда Кей наконец понимает, что человек стоит, раскинув руки в обе стороны под почти идеальным прямым углом, он становится неприятным. Он не помогает в этой кромешной тишине – напротив, делает только хуже. Кей оступается на очередном камне, но умудряется сохранить равновесие, хотя с местной физикой это едва ли можно считать серьезным достижением.

Предчувствие беды возникает так же внезапно, как и все здесь. Первым, что заставляет Кея заволноваться, становится прическа. Характерные жесткие черные волосы, уложенные как бог на душу положит, очень сложно атрибутировать кому-то, помимо Тецуро Куроо. И это очень, очень плохо.

Кей набирает воздуха в грудь и останавливается, когда у него получается рассмотреть человека достаточно хорошо, при этом не подходя слишком близко – врожденная осторожность. Плеск воды набатом бьет по вискам. Голова мужчины опущена под ужасно неудобным углом, и Кей присаживается на корточки снова, чтобы рассмотреть лицо.

Пожалуй, первое, что он замечает, — это знакомые черты. Высокие скулы, длинные черные ресницы, небольшой шрам на лбу, который и не разглядеть толком, если не знать, что он там есть, тонкие губы, точеный подбородок – Куроо такой же, каким Цукишима видел его в последний раз, ни дать ни взять. Он даже в той же самой грязной рубашке, так и умоляющей о визите в прачечную.

Уже потом его бьет обухом по голове перспектива, которая перед ним открывается. Это распятие выглядит и на треть не таким впечатляющим, как распятие Иисуса Христа, за отсутствием тупых гвоздей и копья, но Цукишима все равно забывает дышать, рассматривая его.

Он набирает воздух, лишь чтобы слабо позвать Куроо по имени, но вместо своего голоса слышит только воду, да так громко, будто он тонет.

А затем его выкидывает обратно в реальность.

Это болезненный процесс – просыпаться после столь насыщенного вещего сна. Кей вскакивает с кровати одним неаккуратным движением, ударяется ногой о прикроватную тумбу, не удержав равновесие, валится на пол и никак не может вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. Ему почему-то кажется, что он задыхается. Средний палец левой руки покалывает от боли.

Цукишима откидывается на спину. Лежать вот так на полу холодно, но это хороший знак – он не спит.

Если у него когда-нибудь спросят о главном минусе в жизни медиума, Кей Цукишима непременно ответит, что это побочки в виде вещих снов или, не дай бог, видений.

Первым делом он набирает номер Куроо, и ответом ему служит объявление о недоступности абонента. Только потом Кей видит пять вечера на часах. Чего-чего, а вещих снов, которые выдирали бы его из жизни почти на сутки, у него еще не было.

Тадаши берет трубку с третьего раза, и к этому времени Кей окончательно выстраивает дальнейший план.

\- Что-то случилось? – звучит он не на шутку испуганным. – Если проблемы с клиентом, то...

\- Меня не будет какое-то время.

Цукишима все еще слишком взбудоражен. Решения, которые он принимает, нельзя назвать взвешенными, но не то чтобы у него был особо обширный выбор опций. Куроо или уже умер, или умрет в ближайшее время. Едва ли кто-то из его друзей об этом знает, и Кей бы с удовольствием им рассказал, вот только знаком он с ними исключительно по пьяным байкам этого скрытного идиота. Хотя Кей не лучше. Они не пускали друг друга в свое «личное» на протяжении всех четырех лет своего знакомства, и, что ж, это обернулось проблемой.

\- А еще у меня не будет связи. Не теряй меня. И передай рыжему гному, что не стоит заваливать мою голосовую почту несвязным набором нечеловеческих звуков, чтобы мне потом труднее было обнаружить важные сообщения.

\- Погоди-погоди-погоди! – чуть не орет Ямс. – Не гони коней! Ты чего это так подорвался?

\- Есть определенные причины.

Тадаши неубежденно угукает.

\- И ты мне об этих причинах, конечно же, не расскажешь?

\- Не расскажу. Тебе придется поверить мне на слово.

\- Хорошо, хорошо... – Тадаши делает паузу, слышится шорох одежды. – Просто ответь: это и правда имеет большое значение?

\- Да. Полагаю, имеет.

\- Кинь мне СМС-кой пункт назначения.

Кей действует быстро. Ему по работе не приходится так часто покидать город, как Тецуро, но он способен сориентироваться, чтобы вести себя максимально эффективно.

Приходится арендовать машину. Кей не любит сидеть за рулем, предпочитая ездить на такси, что экономит силы и средства, но ему не приходит в голову, как иначе добраться из Нью-Йорка в Мичиган с каким-никаким комфортом и возможностью на обратном пути иметь труп в качестве попутчика.

Итак, он знал, что этот день рано или поздно настанет, и он вполне готов к этому. Как он однажды обещал Куроо, он заберет его тело. Вполне возможно, Тецуро тогда просил его об этом в шутку, но раз уж так сложились обстоятельства, Кей должен исполнить это обещание. Одна мысль о том, что тело Тецуро могут зарыть где-то в Мичигане, просто потому что вообще непонятно, с кем и, главное, как связываться по этому поводу, заставляет морщиться.

Ночь приходится провести ровно в том же мотеле, фотографию которого прислал ему позавчера Куроо. Это место – не самое худшее, где ночевал Цукишима, но местный администратор смотрит на него, будто узрел второе пришествие.

А вот Уолштаун оказывается просто отвратительной мелкой дырой, которую Кей сразу же возненавидел.

Поплутав по улицам, он паркуется у какого-то бара. Еще совсем раннее утро. Кривые неровные домики утопают в слабом тумане, где-то вдалеке заливается криком самая горластая птица, которую Кей вообще слышал в своей жизни. Людей нет.

В самом воздухе этого города чувствуется что-то гнилое. Пока Кей спускается по улице, он ощущает, что за ним наблюдают, но сколько он ни оборачивается, он не может распознать наблюдателя. После очередного такого поворота он сильнее кутается в пальто и замечает вдалеке несколько машин по бокам от характерной ярко-желтой ленты.

Неужели смерть Куроо привлекла полицейских? Забрать у них тело будет сложнее, особенно если откроют дело.

Начинает зудеть палец, рана на котором отказывается заживать после того сна, и Кей прикусывает его, пытаясь отвлечься. Полицейские его не замечают, когда он подходит к месту преступления почти вплотную, но он снова чувствует бурящий спину взгляд.

Не удержавшись и закатив глаза, он ищет источник. Им оказывается молодой худощавый мужчина с хитрым прищуром и светлой челкой, отрезанной будто по линейке. Но что действительно удивляет, так это презрение, с которым мужчина хмыкает, отворачиваясь от Кея.

Цукишима цыкает, мысленно делая себе заметку словесно унизить этого человека, если случится еще раз встретиться.

Куроо же, подошедший к этому куску высокомерия, выглядит ужасно уставшим. И почему-то ни разу не мертвым.

Следующие секунд двадцать они смотрят друг на друга огромными глазами с расстояния в несколько метров. Кей при этом продолжает пытаться завернуться в пальто еще сильнее, потому что ему просто отвратительно зябко. Куроо жив, какая прелесть!

Похлопав ртом, Тецуро срывается с места по направлению к Кею.

\- Я подумал сначала, что мозг знатно перекосоебило и я начал галлюцинировать, - говорит он, стоит им оказаться достаточно близко. Голос у него дрожит, и выглядит он далеко не так презентабельно, как всего-то несколько дней назад. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Уже успел соскучиться?

Кей в ответ может только пожать плечами. Не говорить же Куроо, что он приехал на его похороны. В это время Тецуро оживает на глазах:

\- Ну, знаешь, если было так уж невмоготу, мог бы просто позвони... Ах да, не мог бы. В любом случае, - он чешет затылок, улыбается; Цукишима ищет подвох, - не стоило приезжать, наверное. Это не самое приятное место.

Кей выгибает бровь. Он бы хотел сказать, что сразу понял, что Уолштаун не рай земной, но он не уверен, что получится совладать с голосом и не спросить у Тецуро, почему тот слишком живой для трупа, которому тут полагается быть.

И Куроо его обнимает, продолжая нести какую-то чушь.


End file.
